Vampire Tears
by smiles-to-smirks
Summary: Jasper Whitlock has had a hard life and he trusts no-one especially himself, until he meets that human, Bella Swan. JxB Non-Cannon. Not like normal JxB story .
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Tears ****_by Smiles-to-Smirks._**

Chapter One

There was once a little boy with his mother's honey blonde curly hair and his father's tiny cleft in his chin. His eyes were as blue as the sky and he always seemed to have the biggest smile plastered on his face. He was loved by his parents and considered a miracle to all.

Every night this little boy sat on his Mama's lap and together they read poems. He loved his poems and tonight's poem was 'It's Okay to Cry.'

_It's okay to cry,_

_All you have to do is don't be shy,_

_And what I'm tellin you is not a lie,_

_Even the sea sometimes cry._

_Its okay to cry,_

_Because once you were a little baby,_

_And you had to cry,_

_And what I'm telling you is not a lie._

_Its okay to cry,_

_When when he or she has passed on,_

_Because we all need something to latch on to,_

_Look around at the ones who cry,_

_And see thats your proof._

_When these life is all gone,_

_And no shoulder to lean on,_

_And we're singing our death song,_

_I'm telling you its okay to cry._

_Come on,_

_Cry,_

_Cry,_

_Cry._

_Come on let it out,_

_And I'll be their to dry them out,_

_So let it out now,_

_Because its okay to cry,_

_All you have to do is don't be shy... and just let it out._

But they were interrupted by a knock on the door. It was strange as the family were not expecting anyone so late in the evening and they lived in the middle of no-where in Houston, Texas, so it wasn't as if someone had accidentally strolled across them.

So his Mama placed the young boy on the floor, with his book in his lap, in the corner of their living room and went to answer the door with his Papa.

As they pulled back the old whicker door, they were met by a very beautiful girl who must of been around the age of nineteen. The little black haired girl, whose features were clearly Mexican, was short with long black hair in contrast to her olive toned pale skin. She would have appeared to be innocent if it wasn't for her eyes, red like fire and her malicious smile that seemed to have made a permanent placement on her face.

Slowly she nodded her head towards the little boy's parents and three large men ran out from the dark and past her, pouncing on the unsuspecting parents. The beautiful woman stood by and watched as the men dragged them by their feet into the living room and her smile grew once more as they started to rip them open and feed from within them.

The little boy sat in the corner of the room watching the big scary men with red fire eyes tear his life apart. He did not understand what was happening. All he knew was he wasn't going to see his Mama and Papa again. So he started to cry.

The beautiful woman smelt his salty tears and approached the child. She picked him up and as he began to struggle against her, she smacked him across the face. The power from the blow was strong enough to knock the tearing five-year-old child out.

When he woke up, he was in a shack with a single door and no windows. The floor was made from dirt and there was nothing in the room, apart from the single light bulb hanging down from the ceiling. A piece of brown rope encircled his waist which led to a tiny hook that had been obviously hammered to the floor with force as it was bent crookedly to the left. The four walls that boxed him in were made of wood with words painted out in blood 'Welcome Home Jasper Whitlock.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Poem by Eddie Levert Smith. Please comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampire Tears****_ by Smiles-to-Smirks._**

Chapter Two

Little Jasper Whitlock grew up in that room for fourteen long years with the help of two vampires, called Charlotte and Peter. Together, they told him about his Mama and Papa being murdered by their vampire mistress, Maria, in order to feed her newborns. They told him about vampires and that some held special powers, known as gifts. One such vampire was Maria who had a gift in knowing who else had gifts and never had she come across a human where she could feel their gift before, so she took Jasper. Peter also had a gift, but if you asked him he would never admit it. Peter would only shrug his shoulders and reply, "_I just know shit_" but then Charlotte would have to scold him for swearing in front of Jasper's 'virgin ears'. But Jasper didn't mind, he never thought of them as parents but as best friends.

When Jasper was eighteen, Peter and Charlotte were banished from Jasper's shack for a year and that was when Maria spent time with him. That year was also when Jasper realised what a bitch she truly was. Maria placed weights in his room and ordered him to work out in front of her her, shirtless. Enjoying him struggle with them was what Maria liked to do. But if he stopped then she would punish him.

Punishments consisted of lots of things, depending on how brutal she felt like being. Sometimes she didn't feed him or she would feed in front of him, forcing him to watch. Sometimes, she left bodies with him, to shrivel and rot or she would tie him up and drip the human's hot blood onto his body in order for her to lick off. She would even feed off of him, leaving him very weak with little blood but never enough to kill him.

On his nineteenth birthday, whilst he was sleeping she bit him. He was in three days of agonising pain. But Jasper didn't understand what was happening because it was amongst the things that Peter and Charlotte were forbidden to tell him about. But they sat with him for the three days, whilst Char read out from his poem book they had kept all these years.

When Jasper woke up, he was alone. Secured to a chair by strong chains that he was unable to break free from, but everything was so much clearer to him now. He could see and hear everything from the individual dirt granules on the floor to dust floating around the lightbulb, as well as a fast beat that sounded like a drum, that was getting closer and closer. A beat that was was driving him crazy.

Maria strolled into the shack, dragging a young girl behind her. She could of only been around seven. She had long blonde hair that had been tightly brushed back into pigtails, which had most likely been done by her mother and eyes as blue as the sky. And she was terrified. When she saw Jasper, the beat only seemed to get quicker and louder and only caused the deep burning in his throat to increase.

Maria reached down towards the child and with her sharp fingernails, she slowly sliced along the girl's arm, knowing that _her_ Jasper could not resist the temptation of the sweet blood. He could sense the girl's distress and pain but his throat felt as if it was on fire with the flames slowly licking away any of his resistance. Clinging onto the chair, he tried to stop himself but he was too focused on the hot heavenly liquid that was currently flowing freely down the girl's arms. Then Maria threw the girl at him and he broke free of the chains and bit down on the girl's neck, quickly draining her of her blood.

After he finished the girl slipped to the floor cold without her lifeline that once flowed naturally within her. Jasper froze in shock. Realising what had happened and what he had become, he was mortified. He never wanted to kill the girl. Didn't want to be a murderer.

Sensing an emotion that was not his, he looked up at Maria and felt smugness practically oozing from her. But Maria stood there, with that malicious smile that he first saw when he was five years old and all he could ask her was, "Why?" and she replied with, "Because I can" and walked out, locking the door behind her.

She released him out of the shack after two years and he was completely broken


	3. Chapter 3

**Vampire Tears ****_by Smiles-to-Smirks._**

Chapter Three

During the two years in that shack, Jasper became a strong empath and a strong fighter that Maria believed he would grow to be. But enveloped in scars, he struggled to cope. Peter believed that Jasper had also gained a split personality. One side of him was the sweet, sensitive Jasper Whitlock whereas the other was known as the Major. Only a few people had met the true Jasper, such as Peter and Char, whilst everyone else only ever saw his darker half, including Maria. But not even they had ever seen his true smile.

He is not the same boy with his mother's honey blonde curly hair and his father's tiny cleft in his chin, eyes as blue as the sky and clear tanned skin. No. He is now a vampire man, a man who creeps into your nightmares, with his mother's curly hair that was almost always matted in dry blood unless he was given the privilege of a shower and his father's masculine cleft in his chin and eyes a vibrant red like fire. His eyes are no longer his anymore, they are Maria's eye. Maria's fire eyes. A fire that has now engulfed him. Now Jasper avoids any mirrors, living in fear that every time he did, he would remember that night. That night with the beautiful lady on the doorstep with the red fire eyes. That night his parents were killed and taken away from him. Jasper doesn't have the clear tanned skin of the Texas sun anymore but instead pale skin with scars that cover him, crisscrossing over each other like crescent moons. Jasper is now a tortured soul who feels broken and defeated. Because Maria, his mistress, has turned him into a vampire. Something he never wanted to become.

* * *

><p>Maria called for Jasper after he finished training her newborns. It was the end of the year for some newborns that had outlived their use and he was to cut their ties to this life. He was in charge of them after all. She gave him the list with just a simple peck on the lips, as if she was a lover giving a love letter. But all he wanted to do is scrub out his mouth with anything to remove the vile taste of her, but he had learnt not to do that. The scar that lay embedded on his left cheek was his reminder.<p>

The list felt endless to Jasper but he knew he had to do it otherwise he would be punished. Last time he refused, he was chained to a wall for two months without being fed and that cannot happen again.

_To be disposed of immediately:_

_Alex L._

_Andy H._

_Bradley J._

_Bree H._

_Charlotte W._

_Gary A._

_Harry T._

_James F._

_John T._

When he read Charlotte's name off he realised the list must be a mistake and he had to inform Maria of it being incorrect.

"Mistress?" Jasper asked for Maria's attention, "Something must be wrong. We cannot kill Charlotte."

"No, my Major. She is to be killed as she has outlived her use. She was only useful to bring you up and now your mine. She is not useful to me anymore. Kill her," Maria informed him, "Now come here."

Walking over to her slowly, he held his head down submissively. He had outspoken to his Mistress too many times before and always received punishment for his defiance. You would have thought he would have gotten the picture by now as all his defiances littered his skin.

"How dare you say I am wrong!" the vampire snarled at Jasper, as she scraped her long, sharp fingers through his hair. Fisting her hands in his hair, she dragged his head to the side, exposing his neck. Biting harshly down on the scar on his neck where she once changed him, "Now, go follow your orders and bring me back Charlotte Whitlock's head to prove you are being my good little pet," she purred whilst grabbing hold of his face and dragging him to meet her lips once more. Turning around to exit, Maria squeezed his behind hard on his way out to enforce the fact that she owns him.

"Yes Mistress," Jasper replied whilst running off to find his Captain, Peter.

He found Peter immediately, but he was with Charlotte. She ran over to him and gave him a huge hug, but she smelt the fresh venom in his newly open wound.

"Jasper! That bitch bit you again didn't she?" Charlotte growled, "For fucks sake what happened this time?"

Char was worried for Jasper as she started to inspect the wound like a mother would inspect a child's grazed knee, but Jasper could not care any less about the wound as he held onto that piece of paper as if no-one knew who was on it then no-one could not die.

"I... I... I..." Jasper stammered, "Peter? I need to talk to you. Please?"

Jasper held up the piece of paper urgently, waving it around in distress, but Charlotte quickly snatched it out his hand.

"Oh not this again. I told you about this! I know its hard sweetie, but you have to do it. Peter will help again. Don't worry sweetie, everything will be alright."

"Peter will not help this time Char and I will not do it. Please don't read it," he begged whilst attempting to try and snatch it back.

But it was too late, Charlotte had read the list. The list where her name lay along with future casualties of the Southern Vampire Wars.

"Jaa...Jas...Jasper! What are we going to do?" She said as she fell to the ground on her knees dry sobbing.

Snatching up the letter, Peter read it.

"No. No. No! This cannot be happening! I can't live without you Sweetcheeks. We need to do something. I think it is time to leave," Peter said begging to Jasper. Jasper nodded his heads and agreed in escaping. So that is what the three of them did.

They ran and didn't look back.

They were free - for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Vampire Tears ****_by Smiles-to-Smirks._**

Chapter Four

Jasper was once again in his room listening to his music on his new music player that Peter stole for him. He barely ever came out of his room. He refused to hunt and this caused him immense pain as not feeding would cause his throat to burn like hell, but he didn't care. He deserved the pain.

"Come on Jasper! Please come out Sweetie! Your suffering here," Char begged him, "They are only criminals. They don't really deserve to live."

They had tried everything for him. Criminals, the dying, they had even brought him back blood in bags in hope that if he didn't know who it was from then it would be alright. But every time he even caught a whiff of the human blood he relived that seven-year-old girl's death with the blonde hair in pigtails and eyes as blue as the sky and he could not bring himself to swallow. All those memories would cause him to sink lower into his depression.

Being an empath made him feel all the emotions the humans felt and being a vampire made it so he could remember each and every one of them, including the exact moment the light left that little girl's eyes and that he was the reason the light went out.

"I can't! I cannot take it anymore," being in his state, Jasper had started to lose control of his gift and leak out his depression to Peter and Charlotte. In the camp they had thought it was their own emotions of pain and depression but only until recently, they has realised it was in fact Jasper's, it had always been Jaspers. And apparently Peter could not take it anymore either.

"Right I know what to do!" he shouted and stood up, "Everyone start packing, we are going on a trip and you Jasper Whitlock are moving out!"

"Please don't kick me out Peter! I love y'all. Please I cannot be without y'all!" he pleaded.

"Peter Whitlock! You will not kick your brother out!" Charlotte scolded.

"No Sugartits, we are going with him. My noggin' is telling me of someone that can help."

"Oh no, not this Yoda shit again Peter. Please I will be alright, just give me some time," Jasper pleaded again.

"Tough titties Whitlock! We are moving and me noggin is tellin' me to get your ass down to Forks. Have I ever let you down?" Peter asked Jasper whilst batting his eyes and pouting like a child.

"Actually, there was this time when you said that it would be okay to moon the police. That time you dressed Char in that short ass dress and she was arrested for being a hooker! That time that you played dead in the middle of the road and we ended up bustin' your ass from the morgue..."

"And what a fine ass I got, aint that right Sugar?" Peter replied winking at Char, "Now Major! We are leaving whether you like it or not," Peter interrupted as he dragged Jasper out the door.

"Fucker. I'm gonna burn your ass one day."


	5. Chapter 5

**Vampire Tears ****_by Smiles-to-Smirks._**

Chapter Five

The Cullens are a coven of six vampires and a human. Carlisle is the coven leader and has a beautiful wife called Esme. They consider themselves a family, with Carlisle and Esme as the parents and their children Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Alice and Bella. Bella is the human of the family.

Bella came into the family when she was only eight years old after her parents died in a car crash. She was found by Carlisle in the waiting room by herself. She had nowhere to go and little Isabella Swan was not on any records. He received a text from Alice saying, '_Hurry up and bring my little sister home. She is one for our life_.' So he did and she has been in the family ever since.

Bella was sitting in the living room on the couch reading her favorite book, Wuthering Heights, when she heard a inhumanly loud squeal and a "YEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS! Took your time Whitlock. Hurry up and move your ass, we are waiting!"

Bella ran up the stairs and into Alice and Edward's room to find Alice doing a celebration dance. Swinging her hips to the side whilst pointing into the air, she looked stupid and child-like and Alice did not realise the human was in the room until she heard Bella laughing.

"What the hell Alice? Was that your squeal or have you brought home a snack. I didn't know there were pigs in the forest," Bella said still laughing. Alice suddenly stopped and turned round looking at Bella beaming.

"Who is Whitlock, Alice?" Bella questioned.

"No one Smelly Belly. Now run along," she said sweeping Bella out of the room quickly.

Alice had been with the Cullens for around 60 years with her mate Edward, ever since she brought him back to the family. Edward had been his normal brooding self and had run off for ten years to be a nomad and to drink human blood. He considered the decade his 'Rebellious Years.' But with Alice being a seer, she had a vision of him and brought him back to the family. They have been together ever since.

Alice was so excited about her visions, especially the ones of Mr. Jasper Whitlock that she had been having for the last 10 years and she already felt sisterly love for him. She had seen almost everything in the past 10 years including his escape from that evil bitch they called Maria.

But now he was on his way to Cullen's household in Forks to live with them. But he did not know that yet, only Peter did. Bringing out her phone she called Esme. After the first ring she picked up.

"Hello dear. Are you alright?" Esme answered.

"Esme. ESMEEEEE! Tomorrow. TOMORROW. He is coming tomorrow," Alice giggled, bouncing up and down on her bed.

"Oh my! Alice we have no time to loose. We need to make up his room now. So bye Sweetheart I will be home in one hour. Bye sweetheart. Love you."

"Byeeeeee Esmeeeee! I love you too."

Alice had told no one else apart from Esme about Jasper and they had been waiting for his arrival for years. Esme loved him too, just like she loved her other five children. She had a heart of gold. She came into her new life after Carlisle found her in a hospital clinging onto life due to her jumping off a cliff after her baby son was stolen away from her by death and she could not take it.

Alice and Esme had his room picked out already in the basement along with the paints for his walls. Alice had already been shopping for his clothes and everything for his bathroom. Now all they had to do is wait.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : The reason why I barely describe the Cullens is because we all know what they look like and I personally don't think there is any point in describing them unless a specific detail is needed. I have kept everyone's gifts the same and the only pairing changed is that Alice and Edward are together**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vampire Tears ****_by Smiles-to-Smirks._**

Chapter Six

Dragging Jasper's ass was tiring for Peter and Charlotte and they were glad they had finally reached the little town of Forks. When they reached the little dirt road that they believed to lead to the Cullen's house they stopped.

"Jazz, we are here. They live just down this road. You ready?" Peter asked.

"Please Peter. They don't know me like y'all do. They will just be disgusted at me and scared and horrified. And I don't want that. I don't want more people afraid of me. Please Peter can't we just go home? Char please darlin'?" Jasper begged tugging at their sleeves.

"No Sweetheart, we have to do this. Come on," she said reaching out her hand, pleading for him to take it. Jasper could feel their love and hope swirling around him and he knew he had to trust them and hope that it turns out alright.

They ran down the dirt road hand in hand. Jasper in the middle of Char and Peter. He needed all the support he could get and they knew it. Together, they reached a three story house with a soft, faded white walls with a porch that wrapped around the first story. Peter ran up to the door and knocked. Running back to his family, Peter stood in front of Jasper with Char, shielding Jasper from view. Jasper reached out and grasped Char's hand and her other hand was holding onto Peter.

Out came seven people. One stood tall and in front of the family with his mate secured behind him. He was young with short blonde hair whilst the women had long beautiful caramel-colored hair. They must have been the leaders of the family.

"Hello", the leader greeted with a slight english accent, "I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my mate Esme. This is my family, Edward and his mate Alice. Emmett and his mate Rosalie. And this is Bella."

Peter, Charlotte and Jasper froze. There was a human but Jasper felt no reaction. His throat was not burning despite not having fed in months. This was strange and it confused him.

'_Wow, Jasper. He has not eaten in months and you'd think he would go crazy with his thirst like he normally does. I am so proud of the fucker,'_ Peter thought, replaying Jasper savage with thirst in his mind.

Edward, being a mind reader froze and began emitting horror and disgust at the way Jasper fed. His eyes widened and he began to stare at the vampire who stood between the two shoulders of the couple to Bella. He would not allow them to eat Bella because she was his family and not food. Jasper sensed the horror and disgust and quickly dropped Char's hand. Slowly, he backed off into the forest trying to get away from it and ran.

"Oh shit. Not again. The boy was doing so well," Peter shouted, "We will be back in a couple of hours. I am Peter by the way and this is my mate Charlotte. That was Jasper, he is an empath just you remember that. Nice to meet y'all," he said glaring at Edward, knowing that it was him giving off the emotions. The couple then ran into the woods looking for Jasper.

"EDWARD MASEN CULLEN! I told you not to do anything. He was fine! Come on we need to go help them find my new brother and bring Bella she will be fine. Trust me," Alice shouted smacking the back of his head.

"But Love, I saw into Peter's mind. He is a savage and he may attack Bella. He has not fed in months!"

Bella flinched. She didn't believe Jasper would of harmed her.

"Don't you dare call my son a savage Edward. He was not going to attack Bella. He looked confused! Not violent with thirst," Esme shocked everyone, "The reason he is here is because he refuses to feed!"

* * *

><p>Later they found Jasper huddled in a meadow surrounded by beautiful purple flowers. He sat on the floor with his arms wrapped tightly around his legs and his feet crossed at his ankles. Tucking his head between his knees, he began to slowly rock back and forth. Jasper was singing low enough for nobody to hear, but Peter and Charlotte knew him too well.<p>

"What is he singing?" Bella asked.

They were stood on the outside of the meadow far away from Jasper to know they were there in his current state.

"It's a poem that his mother read to him before she died. This boy has been through so much," Char said sadly reaching out her hand she turned to Bella, "Now will you come with me?"

Bella took Char's outstretched hand, she didn't know why, but she wanted to help the poor stranger.

As she walked towards him she felt a cycle of feelings including sadness, anger, horror and fear. Peter ran behind him and grabbed hold of him, pulling him up to his feet with his arms locked behind his back.

Bella looked at Jasper in awe. He was beautiful. He had blonde curly locks surrounding his handsome face and pink lips that ached to be touched. But his eyes were black with hunger as if he had been starving himself and he had dark purple shadows under his eyes. He was wearing skintight black jeans with brown cowboy boots and a long sleeved button down shirt. He had a checkered black and white scarf wrapped round his neck tightly.

Already she could tell he was uncomfortable in what he looked like as he tried to cover up every inch of his skin. Scattered across his face were lots of scars, even some on his neck going under his scarf. But all Bella wanted to do was rip off his shirt and see the rest of him. She looked up and down his body, he had a muscular frame not like Emmett but more muscular than Edward. He was tall and broad and perfect. All she felt was lust, love, awe and trust - not the cocktail of emotions that Jasper was used to and expecting. Jasper looked up at Bella, waiting for the disgust and horror but none came.

He took a good look at Bella. She was petite with long dark brown hair that went past her shoulders and big chocolate eyes that you could get lost in. On her small heart-shaped face she had small pouty lips that wanted to be licked, nipped and kissed. She was wearing blue jeans tucked into short black boots and checkered blue and white shirt buttoned up to her breasts showing a little cleavage. She was beautiful and she was coming towards him.

"Peter! Please let go. I need to get away from her. Please I don't want to hurt her. God, I do not want to hurt anyone," he shouted whilst wresting himself away from him.

"Emmett! A little help here big guy!" Peter shouted, as Jasper was breaking free, "Major, listen to me buddy. You can do this. Stop and control yourself. You are not even thirsty. Her blood is not effecting you at all and you know it."

"Shut up Yoda. Let me go fucker. I cannot do this. Please Peter."

"Yes you can," the beautiful goddess said to him.

"No, no I can't darlin'. Please I could kill you. I am dangerous please let me go Peter!"

"No you listen to me Jasper Whitlock. You can do this. Believe in yourself."

"No," he whined sending Peter and Emmett legarthy, causing them to drop like flies. This gave him enough time to run off.

But Edward was in the way.

"I am so sorry Jasper. I did not understand, I did not mean to hurt your feelings. Please stay with us, we will help you."

"No! You don't understand. God! I sound like a child. No one understands. You were not there. No one was there apart from Peter and Charlotte and not even they can understand everything. They don't know everything," he cried out, pulling his scarf tighter around his neck.

That is when all the stress and emotions caught up on him.

"Char?" he cried out.

Then he fainted.

Yes, Major Jasper Whitlock, the God of War fainted.


	7. Chapter 7

**Vampire Tears ****_by Smiles-to-Smirks._**

Chapter Seven

"Is he going to be okay?" Bella asked whilst sat down next to Jasper on his bed.

"Don't worry sugar, he has done this before. It's when there is too much stress or too many emotions," Peter replied.

"Yes sweetie, he did faint a lot when he was human too. Not that I could blame him, poor Jazz. We use to come back to him after hunting and he would have fainted," Char said stroking Jasper's cheek.

"Char? Peter?" he called out keeping his eyes closed.

"Yes Jazzy, now just stay still. Bella is here too and the rest of the family. Don't worry, you won't hurt her," Char tried to sooth Jasper.

His eyes shot open and he jumped up and backed himself into a corner of the room.

"Where? Where am I?" he whispered staring around the room.

"Your new room. Alice and Esme did it," Bella said beaming.

"My room? No, it's not mine. I have a room, in... in... Texas with you two or that… that… shack with my Mistress. This is not my room. Where am I?"

"In the Cullen's house, in their basement in your new room sweetie," Char replied.

"No. No. No. My room in Texas is empty. It's just a blanket and a window. Not a room full of expensive things. You can't spend your money on me. It's a waste. It should be like Maria's with...a light bulb swinging from the ceiling and dirt on the floor and wood for walls... not this. I can't. I can't. It's too much."

As he pictured his rooms, shock went through Edward as he saw them and Jasper looked up at Edward with wide eyes.

"Wha… what?" he asked.

"You were… just... just a child," Edward said in shock.

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't see that. It's too much. Don't look. You won't like it. It's not good. I'm not good," he whispered whilst walking round in circles.

"Sweetheart, why don't you go into the bathroom and clean up," Esme suggested to Jasper. He nodded his head and walked into the bathroom.

He went to the sink and started to wash his face with the soap and water. He looked up into the mirror at his eyes. His eyes are now Maria's eyes and he wouldn't get his eyes back. He thought about his blue eyes and his Mama and Papa's blue eyes and the first time his blue eyes saw Maria's fire eyes that allowed his family to be ripped apart and then all her torture methods when he was human. He fell to the floor and curled up between the toilet and the bath with his poem book, that he always kept in his back pocket, clutched to his chest.

Edward saw all this and dropped the glass of water he had been asked to get for Bella, attracting attention from everyone.

"That poor child," was all he said, "Peter? Charlotte? I think he needs you again. He is thinking about his eyes in the mirror and being tortured by a women."

"Shit. Not again. I am going to burn that bitches ass."

They ran towards the bathroom and dragged Jasper out again, dropping his precious poem book on the floor.

Bella picked up the book and walked over to where he was propped up against the bed. She sat down cross-legged next to him, holding the book out in front of him. He stared at her hand. He thought she had beautiful hands they would fit perfectly in his. Startled by his thoughts, he shook his head trying to get rid of them and reached out for his book.

"Thanks m'am," he said with a small forced smile on his face. He was confused at how he could not be effected by her blood at all.

"Your welcome mister," she smirked.

She then stood up and reached out her hand for Jasper to take and he took it. Shocking everyone. But what shocked everyone more was the big smile on his face.

And it was real.


	8. Chapter 8

**Vampire Tears ****_by Smiles-to-Smirks._**

Chapter Eight

She led him upstairs by his hand and out the house and into the woods. He was confused and he didn't know what was going on.

"Where are we going Darlin'?" he asked Bella.

"Did you notice how everyone else had golden eyes Jasper?" Jasper nodded. He did but he was too fixated on Bella to really think about it, "Well we are going to get you fed. I think you need it." She said reaching out and running her fingers under his eyes. He couldn't help it; he reached out and tucked the piece of hair that was falling into her eyes behind her ear. She was so soft and warm unlike him.

"No, please I can't eat. I don't want to. I can feel everything they feel. Please I can't."

His eyes were wide and Bella could see the innocence and fear in his eyes.

"No Jasper, you wont be eating humans silly. My family is vegetarian. They only eat animals. Please trust me Jasper. You can do this."

"Okay darlin' Bella," he smiled nervously.

"You don't smile a lot do you?" she asked stroking his cheek where his smile made little crinkles in his skin.

"No," he felt ashamed, "How could you tell?"

"When you smiled before, Pete and Char were shocked and so happy. It made them smile too."

"Well… I haven't had anything to smile about before.."

"How old are you Jazz?"

"Nineteen and I know it's rude to ask a lady her age but will y'all put an end to my curiosity Miss?"

"Seventeen, nearly eighteen though," She beamed.

* * *

><p>"Do you hear anything?" Bella asked.<p>

"Why I believe I do young lady. Another heartbeat."

"Well you better go after it then old man," she winked, patting his arm.

Jasper was sad he had to leave Bella by herself in the woods because she could get hurt. He felt that he needed to protect her. She could tell that he was questioning leaving her, "I will be fine Jasper. I have been running with vampires for a while now," she winked.

He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it and ran off.

"Stupid dazzling vampires," Bella muttered. All she heard was his laugh and it was amazing.

* * *

><p>He came back half an hour later with a big smile on his face.<p>

"Dazzling am I? I have never been called that before," he smirked as they walked back to the house.

"Ooo. Cocky are we Mr. Whitlock?"

"Apparently so Miss Swan," he winked.

"Jasper, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah I guess..."

"Why do you hide yourself?" She asked with her head down, "Your beautiful" she blushed.

He stopped walking and looked towards Bella, "I've never… been called that before either," he said reaching out to stroke her rosy cheeks. "If you could see them, my scars I mean. Then you would know I am anything but beautiful."

"But I can see them Jasper, and it doesn't make you any less beautiful than you already are," she said reaching out to take off his scarf.

"Please don't," he pleaded grabbing onto her wrists, "They are worse there."

"I will show you mine, if you show me yours."

He let go of her wrists and looked at her in shock. How could this beautiful creature get any scars like his own? Why would anyone want to mar her beauty?

She took off his scarf and undid the two top buttons of his shirt. Jasper cringed, waiting for the horror or anything to come, but he didn't feel that. Rolling up her checkered shirtsleeve, she gently placed her wrist in his lap. By this time the whole family had found them in the woods and were watching them silently.

Jasper sat down on the forest floor and reached out for Bella, pulling her onto his lap. He took her wrist in his hands and brought it up to his mouth and kissed it lightly. Rubbing his thumb over the shiny crescent moon in comfort.

He asked, "How?"

"My biological parents died in a car crash when I was nine years old and for some reason there was no record of me being alive. I never went to school as my mum home schooled me and I had no friends. So Carlisle took me when he found me in the waiting room in the hospital whilst he was on duty. The Pixie told him to hurry up so she could see her new sister," she giggled, "Alice is a seer and had a vision of me being in the vampire world. So I have grown up with this crazy bunch of vampires for eight years. Two years ago, my family and I were playing baseball when another coven came across us. One was a tracker."

Jasper growled. Then there was silence. No one expected that from Jasper. Not even he did.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"We ran and he followed and he bit me. I was going to change but I was apparently too young," she rolled her eyes, "So Carlisle sucked the venom out of me."

Jasper was shocked but relieved Carlisle was able to save Bella. Jasper muttered, "I will show you mine, if you show me yours," to himself. Everyone heard but Bella was the only one to understand what he was talking about. He snuck his arms around her waist and brought her back against his chest resting his chin on her shoulder. He sucked in a deep breath and started talking about his past shocking everyone, "I was not like every newborn. When changed into a vampire, you are supposed to forget about your human life or its supposed to be fuzzy and confusing. But I remember the whole of my human life, it's probably because I grew up with vampires, but I remember it anyway. Nothing in my memory is blurry, everything is as clear as a vampire's memory," he paused looking up at Pete and Char, "Not even Peter and Charlotte know everything that happened. Its not like I don't trust them its just I don't think I could tell them. But I think I can now." Bella gave his arm a supportive squeeze and he continued.

"I was sat on my Mama's lap playing with her hair and she was reading my poem book, when there was a knock on the door. My Mama left me in the corner of the room to answer the door with my Papa. There was a beautiful woman at the door with red fire eyes. She nodded her head and three huge newborns jumped onto my parents and dragged them into the room I was in. They started to slowly rip them apart in front of me and drink from them. They ignored my parent's screams and pleas. Taking pleasure in hearing them suffer. I could tell, I could feel it. I knew I was never going to see them again and being only a child, I started to cry. But Maria, the beautiful woman and my future mistress, heard me and knocked me out before I knew what was happening. I later learnt that she took me because she felt my gift and had never before felt a human's gift before, so she took me as a mate but I was only five years old. So I woke up in a shack with wooden walls and a dirt floor. It was cold and there was nothing in there but a light bulb hanging from the ceiling with no windows and one door. I had a rope tied round my waist to a little metal hook in the floor and every year it would change, by the time I was 18 I was chained to that metal hook as she thought I might run away. So, I was forced to grow up in there. Peter and Charlotte brought me up and taught me everything I knew. But not even they were allowed to tell me about the… change," he stuttered.

"I was eighteen when Maria banished Pete and Char from my shack. She had already been visiting me since I was 15 when they went to feed or were training for battle. She started to torture me…to break me. She did many unspeakable things and found any excuse to punish me... to touch me. She used to make me do things for her… to her. Sometimes she wouldn't feed me. Sometimes she fed in front of me. Sometimes she would leave the dead bodies in there. She had even tied me up and dripped blood over my body in order to lick it off," Jasper said rubbing his face with his hands in a human nervous gesture, "Pete, Char I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. But... I couldn't let you get hurt and I know you would do something. But… she… sometimes fed off me too. That would be when I fainted, from the blood loss," he muttered at the end.

"I fucking knew it! But how could you hide that from us? Where did she bite you?" Peter questioned Jasper like an angry parent.

"Thigh," Jasper replied looking down, "You can't see anything there and she liked to do it a lot so it was well hid from you."

"I will burn her fucking ass," Bella screamed.

"Isabella Swan language," Esme scolded.

"Sorry Mom. Go on carry on Jasper," she smiled up at Jasper.

"Of course, it wasn't enough to kill me but it sure as fuck hurt," he said smashing his hand over his mouth quickly, "Sorry Esme."

"It's okay sweetheart," she smiled with venom tears in her eyes.

He smiled a small smile in return and carried on, "On my nineteenth birthday, whilst I was sleeping she bit me and turned me. I didn't know what was happening all I remembered was Charlotte reading poems from my book that I had thought I had lost. But Yoda over there," Jasper said pointing at Peter as his face lit up with a grin from the nickname, "Kept it for me so that Maria didn't take it from me. When I woke up, I was in the shack by myself but I was tied to a chair by several chains. I didn't know what had happened but I was alone for a while. Maria came in with a seven-year-old girl with blue eyes and blonde hair in pigtails. I tried to resist, I really fucking did. But I didn't know I was a vampire until I smelt the blood and then I couldn't stop. She started to slice the girl's arms and before I knew what was happening Maria had threw the little girl at me and I couldn't stop. I tried, but I couldn't. I was weak."

He took Bella off his lap and stood up and backed away from the family.

"I really am a monster. I was in that shack for two more years with every kind of torture. Maria bit me hundreds of times and took pleasure in every second of my pain. She had even tore off my limbs on several occasions and wouldn't give them back for weeks. I wasn't allowed to see Pete and Char for the two years and I couldn't cope. I gave up and Peter now thinks that I have a split personality called the Major. Jasper is a wussy boy but the Major is a strong man who can take Maria but I think she has finally broken him too. We don't want to be surrounded by death and hate; we want to be surrounded by love and happiness. But I don't really know what love is anymore. Maria said she loved me, but I couldn't see how or why. Why would anyone loved a scared freak like me. But I was her puppet and she pulled the strings and she was the one who turned me into this scarred freak. Maria used me ever since I was 15 for drinking from, having sex with and torturing and it came to a stop recently. That day she told me to kill Char. I couldn't do it. I told her it was a mistake. And she just told me that I was wrong and Charlotte had outlived her use. She fucking expected me to bring her Charlotte's head because I had outspoken to her. The women who brought me up as her child, the women who acted like a mother when mine was taken from me, my best friend who has been there all my life and my other best friends mate! I love Charlotte and I can't do that. I cannot kill Char," he said rubbing his freshest scar on throat, "So she bit me again on my changing scar and wow. It really is a messy fucker," he said starting to pull at his shirt as if he couldn't breath. So we ran and came here and I am sorry to have bothered you. I will leave now."

He looked up and they all had tears in their eyes that would never fall because that is impossible for vampires. Esme, Charlotte, Alice and even Rosalie were dry sobbing and Bella was crying her eyes out too. Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Peter each had trembling lips and tears in their eyes. They were all emitting love, trust and awe.

And once again, due to all the sadness from the eight people in front of him, it was too much for the vampire and he fainted.


	9. Chapter 9

**Vampire Tears ****_by Smiles-to-Smirks._**

Chapter Nine

Jasper woke up later with someone warm curled up to him. Bella. She had fallen asleep whilst waiting for him to wake up from his strange unconscious state. She couldn't understand how someone as amazing as Jasper could be hurt and used so many times by that bitch, Maria. She felt complete respect for him. But she couldn't understand how she was so attracted to Jasper; she had never even had a crush on anyone before.

Jasper got up whilst Bella was still sleeping and went into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror. His eyes were not as red as they use to be, they had a slight orange tint. He didn't want Maria's eyes, he wants the Cullen's eyes and now he is going to get them.

Taking off his clothes, he stepped into the shower and washed his whole body with warm water and the soaps placed by Alice. Jasper couldn't believe that they didn't kick him out, but instead brought him back into the house when he was unconscious -twice! He could not believe that they didn't care about all these scars that littered his body. All the scars that ran down his chest, arms and even legs but they didn't care. He got out of the shower and dried himself off, but realised he didn't have any clean clothes.

"Shit," he muttered, "Clothes."

"Jasper? Are you okay?" Bella asked yawning.

"Err yes," he replied quickly. Too quickly.

"Hold on Jazz."

She ran into his wardrobe and brought him out a black short-sleeved polo shirt and grey jeans. She went to the bathroom and opened the door slipping the clothes round it, "Don't worry, I won't look," she giggled.

"Thanks darlin'," he smirked, "Err Bella darlin'? Do you have anything long sleeved?"

"Nope."

"Bella," he said knowingly.

"Please Jazz, just come out or I am coming in. Even if your naked."

"Okay hold on. Stubborn much?" he muttered.

"I heard that," she said emotion clear of her voice, but he felt her amusement.

"I'm sure you did darlin'," he replied to her sarcasm, stepping out of the bathroom.

"Mmm. Better," she smiled patting his chest, "Told you that you were beautiful."

The polo shirt fit snugly across his chest showing Bella how muscled his body was. The grey jeans fit tight against his perfect ass and once again he had his cowboy boots on. You can't get the south of out this boy.

"Just like you darlin'," he smirked, pinching her chin softly between his thumb and finger, causing Bella to blush. He liked that he was able to cause that reaction from Bella and his smirk grew into a huge grin. Bella ignored him and reached out to take his hand whilst dragging him up the stairs and her head down so Emmett didn't know she was blushing and embarrass her more.

"Going to hunt!" She shouted out, dragging Jasper behind her and out the back door.

"Wow Jasper's whipped!" Peter shouted gaining a high five from Emmett. Then there were two loud smacks where their mates hit them.

"Sorry Jasper. Sorry Bella," they both said at the same time.

* * *

><p>"So Jasper? What's on the menu today," Bella asked in the forest.<p>

"Hmm. What are the specials miss?" He replied taking her hand.

"Well, the specials are deer, moose, bear, mountain lion and rabbit."

"Urgh. Rabbit. No. Me think I'll get me some bear. Grrr," he winked.

"Well go on Jazz. Be a good boy now. Don't eat too much, you may get fat," she replied patting his stomach, "Bag me a bear now."

An hour later, Jasper came back having bagged Bella her bear. But it had put up a fight and had ripped down the middle of his shirt. He was self-conscious of what Bella would think of him, so he was trying his best to hold it together.

As he got back to Bella she saw that his shirt had ripped and went up to him. She reached up towards his shirt and said, "Please." He nodded and let go of the scraps of material.

Looking towards the ground, he closed his eyes whilst Bella pulled the remains of his shirt off his shoulders. He didn't want to see the rejection and fear in her eyes. But once again he was proved wrong when all he could feel was her lust, love, longing and awe. Bella stepped back in order to see the whole of his tall handsome figure. Looking up at her, he raised a single eyebrow causing her to giggle and blush, turning away from him.

Bella knew Jasper had a beautiful body. He had strong muscular arms with large hands and long fingers. His chest was perfect, with abs that Bella wanted to run her fingers down and a trail of dark hair that she wanted to follow. She blushed at her thoughts and continued to look at his body. He had that sexy v that lead into his jeans that lay low on his hips and he looked like he had no underwear on. Jasper's gone commando. Naughty.

He was perfect and she wanted him.

Stalking towards her, Bella was backed up against a tree. Her breath hitched and all she could see were those perfect pink lips that she wanted to kiss ever since the first time she saw them. He stared down at her, his lips edging forward to meet hers until they touched.

It was slow at first and it sent tingles through both of them. Her lips were warm whilst his were cold, but both soft and tender. He dragged her bottom lip into his mouth with his teeth and sucked on it causing her to moan. Releasing her lip, he grazed it with his tongue in apology and she opened her mouth. Together their tongues battled for dominance, Jasper soon winning the battle. He ran his hands up her sides whilst she ran her fingers up his spine and into his hair causing him to shiver and she smiled into his mouth. She scratched at his scalp and he started to purr.

He pulled away, allowing her to breath and placed his face into her neck. He had never purred before, he had only heard mates do it. He shook his head; Bella was too beautiful to be his mate. He breathed in her scent, she smelt heavenly of strawberries and vanilla. He sucked on the skin at her pulse point and softly bit down leaving a small love bite and causing Bella to groan once more. He licked across the mark and stepped back.

"Wow," he breathed looking at her rumbled clothes.

"Mmm," she agreed and hooked her fingers into his belt loops dragging him back towards her and kissing him again. It was slow and passionate and interrupted.

"Wow the Jazzman works fast," Emmett grinned showing his dimples. Bella couldn't help but love Emmett despite him being himself. She started to laugh and put her face into Jasper's chest trying to hide the blush she knew had graced her cheeks.

Emmett was the clown of the family always trying to embarrass Bella, basically another version of Peter accept bigger and more muscular. His mate, Rosalie, was behind Emmett and whacked the back of his head scolding him for interrupting their private moment.

Rosalie was found close to death in a street, after a brutal rape from her fiancé and his friends. Carlisle found her and brought to his home with Esme and Edward and changed her. Rosalie was very beautiful with a elegant model's figure and long, blonde, wavy hair. But she was angry because all she wanted was children and being a vampire took that away from her. Bella has been the only human that she has ever been nice too but the only thing she loved about her existence was Emmett; despite his stupidness she loves the big fool. She brought him to Carlisle when she found him bleeding after a bear attack whilst in the forest and he loves his Rosie too.

Jasper had forgotten he was shirtless until he felt Bella run her fingers down his abs again causing him to purr once more. He quickly stepped away from Bella and attempted to put his ripped shirt back on. Bella was disappointed but couldn't wait to see him shirtless again. Bella could feel a tiny bit of embarrassment leaking off of Jasper and she hugged him to herself to soothe him, "It's okay Jas, calm down. I will get rid of them," she winked. Jasper could feel her amusement and mischief and grinned.

"Aww Big Bear!" she said running to Emmett and jumping on him, "Why are you here?"

"Your Big Bear is here so save you from the Jazzman. His charisma and awesomeness has taken over you and it must be stopped. As your Big Bear, I am here to save you!" he grinned.

"Aww Big Bear I was about to get laid! Why did you have to do that? If you wanted to watch you could of just asked."

Emmett froze wide eyes and screamed a high-pitched scream that could rival Alice's when she thought about clothes and ran off.

Rosalie walked over to Bella and gave her a high-five, "Well done, girl! Only you know how to get rid of Emmett, bye have fun," she said winking at Jasper.

Jasper just stood there with his open mouth due to what he had just seen his girl do, "Wow, my girl has got balls."

"My girl? Have I said I was your girl? Where are your southern manners?"

"I am incredibly sorry m'am," he apologised tipping his imaginary hat, "Miss Isabella Swan do I have your permission to court you and consider you my girl? No! Wait don't answer that!" He grinned, "I must ask your father. And apologise for taking advantage of his daughter with my kissing." He winked pulling a blushing Bella over his shoulder and swatting her bum.

* * *

><p>"Carlisle! Esme! Help! I need to bleach my eyes and ears out. I saw Bella and Jasper and it was HORRIBLE. My innocent sister should not be saying or doing anything like that! He will not steal her innocence. I will have to stand guard of her at all times. Oh no! I need to get back to them!" Emmett all but screamed whilst shaking Carlisle by his shoulders.<p>

"You will do no such thing Emmett McCarthy! She only said that to you keep away. So will you grow up? You are not so innocent yourself," Rosalie shouted at her husband.

"But... but... he was shirtless with his hand all over her and her hands all over him!"

"His shirt was ripped from a hunt and they were only kissing. Jeez you are being such as prude."

"Wow the Major was shirtless?! He wouldn't go shirtless round me, even when I wanted to share a shower to save water during my echo friendly time!" Peter pouted.

"Actually I didn't share a shower with you because that is just plain gross you little fucker," Jasper informed Peter whilst dropping a flushed Bella from his shoulder.

"Jasper Whitlock! Stop swearing," Esme scolded whilst trying to hold in her laugh.

"Sorry Esme!" he apologised.

"Err Carlisle, can I talk to you?" Jasper asked scratching the back of his head.

"Yes, sure you can. Follow me, I wish to talk to you too."

"Ooo my spidey sense is tingling. Char! We are needed in the bedroom!" Peter shouted causing Char to giggle.

"Just remember Carlisle, Jasper is not a science project!" Bella shouted after her father.

Carlisle laughed as he led Jasper to his office. It was high-ceilinged room with walls paneled in dark wood where visible. Most of the wall space was taken up by towering bookshelves that reached high above their heads and held more books than even a library would held.

"Wow," Jasper said, running his fingers along many books as Carlisle sat in a large leather chair behind a huge mahogany desk.

"Oh yes Jasper. You can borrow whatever you like." Jasper sent his gratitude towards Carlisle as he sat down on the other side of the desk. And that's when the questions came. "How do you do that? What's it like? How many people can you do it too? Have you come across any other empaths?" Blah blah blah. He tried to answer them all, but some he couldn't, however the last one he could, "Would you like to go to school?"

Jasper was shocked, "Do you think I can?" Jasper hoped he would be able to go one day but he never had the chance.

"Yes Jasper I believe you can. Your story will be that Peter will be your older brother and you live with him and his girlfriend Charlotte, after your parents died in a car crash. You will be 18 and you will have to be a senior of course."

"Yes please, I've always wanted to go to school," Jasper said projecting his happiness.

"So Jasper? What did you come in to ask?"

"Err I don't know how to ask this sir..." Jasper stuttered projecting nervousness and hope, "Can I... can I... please court your Bella?" he whispered expecting rejection straight away.

"Yes," Carlisle answered causing a bright toothy grin to appear on Jasper's face, "But you treat her right, she is special."

"Thank you Carlisle," Jasper said sending his happiness and gratitude making Carlisle smile. He loved Jasper and thought of him as a son. But he could not believe he had such a hard life and is so thankful that Bella can make him happy again.

Jasper stood up and bowed out the room and ran after Bella. She was sat on the sofa reading his poem book whilst biting her lip. He ran up to her and smoothed down her lip with his thumb. Grabbing her off the sofa he hoisted her onto his shoulder like a fireman and ran into the basement, smiling his face off.

"Oh gosh, I never thought I would see a vampire high," she giggled causing Jasper to laugh too. He placed her down on the bed and crawled on top of her.

"Now where we darlin'? Oh yes, I remember darlin' we were here," he said as he locked lips with Bella once again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Vampire Tears ****_by Smiles-to-Smirks._**

Chapter Ten

It was September and Bella and Jasper had been going strong for 2 months. They had not gone past anything but kissing but they wanted to. They were both unsure of if the other wanted to and they didn't want to do it with the others in the house.

It was time for school and Jasper was nervous.

"Darlin' I don't think I can go to school. What if I hurt someone?"

"Baby, if you did then Alice would have seen it. I don't believe you would anyway. You don't have to worry, I trust you," she stretched out her hand and led him out into the car.

When they got into the parking lot, Jasper could feel a lot of lust and jealousy. Everyone was whispering and staring at the Cullens as they stepped out the car. But when he got out there was shock and more lust.

_'Who's that?'_

_'Wow. He is hot.'_

_'Ew. Is he with that whore?'_

_'Dibs'_

_'I'd tap that'_

_'Why do the Cullens always get the hot ones?'_

_'Oh for fucks sake Isabella Swan is mine! And everyone knows that!'_ Jasper heard that whisper of frustration, causing him to growl and turn to stare at the boy with the child's face that emitted the anger and jealousy.

"That's Mike Newton, just ignore him," Bella whispered pecking him on the lips to reassure him. All of the lust was taking a toll on Jasper as he turned her around and pushed her up against the car putting his arms on either side of her face. She leant forward and bit down on his bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth causing him to groan. He leant up against her and pushed his erection into her thigh. This was not the first time she had caused this reaction from him and she moved her leg and placed it between his rubbing against his prominent erection. He moved his hands down her sides grazing the sides of her breasts causing her to want more.

Someone coughed from behind them, forcing Jasper to turn away from Bella. It was Mike fucking Newton.

"Hi Bella, how was summer?" He asked, his voice dripping with smugness.

"Amazing Mike, but I am kind of busy, chat later?" she asked staring at the bulge in Jasper's pants. Jasper felt her lust and turned round to adjust himself when the bell rang.

"Come on Jasper, time for class you have English with me."

* * *

><p>It was their last lesson of the day and they had a study session. They sat in the canteen, wanting some privacy that you couldn't get that in the Cullens house. Bella was sat in Jasper's lap talking to him when Lauren Mallory joined them.<p>

Lauren was the school's whore. She had blonde hair and orange skin from a bad fake tan. She wore short skirts and low tops with heels that if got any more pointy she may as well be walking on chopsticks! And that was just her outfit for school.

Lauren ran her leg up and down Jasper's, causing him to be incredibly uncomfortable.

"Jazzy? So what did you think about my offer of going to the Janitor's Closet?" she asked in her nasal-sounding voice whilst blinking her with her eyelashes quickly. They were fake too, long and thick like spider legs from cheap, clumpy mascara.

"Lauren, I have already told you, I have a girlfriend. I have my Bella. So stop it," he replied rapping his arms tighter around Bella's waist.

"But Jazzy, I am amazing. All you have to do is ask Mike and Taylor. You should see what I can do with my tongue," she said winking whilst running her tongue across her teeth.

"No. Seriously I am amazingly happy with my Bella. Now please will you leave."

She slid over to Bella and Jasper and started slowly stroking his thigh getting way to close to his package.

"Lauren get your slutty hands off of my boyfriend now," Bella shouted getting the attention of the whole canteen.

"Just because you cannot provide, doesn't mean he cannot get it anywhere else. Isn't that right Jazzy? You know you want me," she sneered squeezing him and causing him to stand up. But Bella was sat on his lap so when he stood up he had hit Bella's thighs against the table and she winced.

"Bella, darlin' you okay sweetie? I am so sorry darlin'. Let's go get you something to put on that," he said taking her out the canteen and into car. As they walked to the car his phone vibrated. Alice. 'Take her home they are going to be some big bruises. No one is home. I have you covered.'

"Come on darlin' we are going home."

* * *

><p>When Jasper and Bella arrived home, he ran around the car to the passenger's side and swooped her out into his arms bringing her into the house. Bella giggled the whole way, "Wow, you should hurt me more often."<p>

Jasper growled.

"Yes, I should definitely get hurt," she said emitting lust and running her fingers over his lips, "Your growl is so hot."

He ran faster into the house and down the stairs into the basement. Gently placing Bella on the bed, he sat in the chair by the bed propping his legs up. With a smirk on his face he ordered, "Take your pants off Isabella."

"Take them off yourself Major."

Jasper raised his eyebrow at this and stalked towards her, he kneeled on the bed in front of her with his thighs either side of hers. Gripping her waist, he slipped her up the bed and pushed her down onto the pillows. Leaning forward he undid her button on her jeans and pulled down the zip revealing her black lacy panties with a pink bow.

He crawled back down the bed to her ankles and pulled her jeans down revealing her creamy thighs. He dragged his fingers down her legs causing her to shiver; he smirked at this causing Bella's lust to increase. But then he noticed the bruises starting to form.

"Bella! Darlin' I so sorry," he said placing his hands on her thighs using his hands as icepacks, "Is this better sweetie?"

She shivered with desire and reached forward and grabbed the collar of his shirt, "I know what would be even better?" she smirked licking his lips. He ran his hands up her thighs and across the waistline of her panties causing her to arch her hips into him. She felt his bulge hit her thigh and they both groaned.

She reached forward and grabbed the bottom of his shirt lifting it up and off his shoulders. Jasper leant forward and licked Bella's lip pulling it into his mouth.

"Do you like this shirt Bella?" Jasper purred biting her lip.

'Mmm hmm," she replied, not really caring.

He reached out with his fingernail and dragged it down her top ripping it in two, releasing her beautiful lace covered breast. He kissed the top of her breast and reached behind her back for the clasp. They locked eyes, with him asking for her permission to unclasp her bra. Bella nodded showing her nervousness. He looked back up at her and said, "Bella you are beautiful, don't be nervous darlin'." She blushed and the blush reached her chest causing him to groan. He thought that her blush only added to her beauty. He reached round her back and unclasped his bra, pulling the straps down her arms.

"Beautiful," he muttered against the skin of her stomach, "Close your eyes darlin'."

Jasper placed his fingers on the side of Bella's head and brushed his fingers down each closed eyelid before running them down her nose and lips, she flicked out her tongue at his fingers and sucked them into her mouth twirling her tongue around them. She released them and they continued on their journey. He then ran his wet fingers down her chin, then down her throat and across each collarbones.

Slowly he moved them lower grazing over one of her pink nipples and circling them until they pebbled and then over to the other one, her back arched at the newly found pleasure. He slid his hands further down her stomach and stroked her across the waistband of her panties. He looked up once more into Bella's eyes and she nodded. Jasper hooked his fingers in her panties and pulled them down her long legs.

He rubbed his large hands over her mound and spread her legs out in front of him. He breathed in and she smelt delicious. Crawling in between her thighs, he leaned over and crushed their lips together. His hand dipped down and cupped her sex; leaning down he sucked her peak into his mouth.

"Fucckk Jasperrr," she groaned, gripping the bed tightly.

He slid his long slender fingers into her folds and pushed inside her wet and warm entrance. He crawled up and flicked her nipple with his tongue and started to move his fingers in and out. She moaning in pleasure, causing him to smile around her nipple and pump his fingers faster. He moved his other hand over to her other breast massaging it. Her moans increased with her asking for more.

She thrusted her hips up to his fingers and his thumb pressed down hard on her clit causing her to push even harder into his hand. Curling his fingers inside her, he hit her spot causing her to go over the edge as an orgasm ripped through her, "Jasperrr."

"That. was. amazing," she panted, reaching up and grabbing his hair, pulling him towards her in order to kiss him. He pulled his hand away and brought his fingers to his lips and sucked on them, "Delicious."

She then dragged his fingers out his mouth and into hers, "Hmm. Not bad, but I think you would taste better." She pushed him back onto the bed and hooked her fingers into the loops of his jeans and looked up at him, "Can... can... can I?" She asked unsure. He nodded and she proceeded to pull down his pants. He was commando.

She ran her fingers down his pecks, flicking his nipples with his tongue. And scraped her nails down his abs too his trail. She licked down the curls towards his manhood and it was huge. She scraped past his dick and along his thigh, grazing his balls as she went. She then scraped back up and up one side of his v to the other and back down his thigh. Teasing him. Grasping hold of his member, she rubbed the tip of it with his thumb, spreading the pre-cum around the tip.

She licked her lips looking at it then back up at Jasper, seeing nothing but lust and love in his eyes. Looking back down at his member, she put her hot little mouth around the tip, swirling her tongue and sucking it in. She bobbed down him causing him to grunt and growl. As she came back up, she scraped his dick with her teeth and he rapped his hands into her hair and lightly tugged it.

"St... sto... stop Bella. I am cumming. You don't have to swallow. Quick move baby," he sat up trying to push her away without hurting her.

Instead she grunted around his cock sending sensations back through his cock and making him fall back down on the bed. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he kept a firm grip in her hair. She ignored him and reached down and lightly tugged on his balls.

"Bellaaaaa!" he released and Bella drank it all in. Every last drop.

"Mmm, it is better," she said licking her lips.

He pulled her back up to his mouth and sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. Thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, they fought for dominance. He flipped her over onto her back and lay down on top of her. Positioning himself at her entrance he opened his eyes and silently questioned her, he felt her trust and want. Closing his eyes, he slowly slipped inside of her. She felt a small pain as she stretched around his large member. He hit her barrier and stopped. His eyes snapped open and locked with Bella's.

"Are you sure darlin'? We don't have to..." She brought her hand to cover his mouth.

"Please Jasper, I need you."

"It's going to hurt darlin'. And I'm so sorry sweetie but I will do it quick."

"I know but I want it. I want it with you."

"Are you sure?

She nodded again and he thrusted forward, breaking her barrier. He brought his mouth back to hers, to catch her whimper of pain. Staying still, he waited for her to adjust as he brought his thumb up to brush away the few tears that escape her eyes

"Bella," he said looking up at him, "I love you." She then began to cry even more and Jasper began to panic, "Darlin'? Did I hurt you? What can I do?" He said beginning to pull out.

"No Jasper, you did nothing," she smiled wrapping her arms around him, "I love you too."

Jasper smiled, and projected his love to Bella. Slowly he rocked his hips into Bella's and before long he picked up his pace. Their moans mixed together as they both reached release. Reaching down between them, he slowly made circles on her clit with his thumb.

"Cum for me, my Bella," He whispered against her lips.

It didn't take long for her walls to clamp down around him causing them both to fall over the edge, groaning each other's names out.

Jasper collapsed down on top of Bella, both of them were breathing ragged. She loved feeling his weight on top of her and feeling him inside of her. Resting his forehead against Bella's he waited until they had both returned to normal breathing before pulling out.

Jasper walked into the bathroom and filled up the bathtub. He picked up Bella and took her into the bathroom and sat her down in the hot water, climbing in behind her. He took the flannel and softly washed her body, trying to remember every curve of her perfect body.

He leant forward and started to suck lightly on her throat as he wrapped his arms round her waist. Slowly he lifted a hand up to her breast, lightly tugging at her nipple. His other hand slowly travelled down her stomach towards her folds.

"Please Jasper," she begged.

He inserted a finger inside of her, kissing along her neck and shoulders. He pumped his finger in and out and inserted another and another. He removed his fingers causing Bella to whimper at the loss. He picked her up by her hips and lifted her to the edge of the bathtub. He slid towards her and moved her legs apart. He put his face between her legs licking her folds up and down. Inserting his fingers again he pumped in and out curling his fingers towards her special spot and bit her clit causing her to scream out. He pulled her back into the tub again and cleaned her up.

When the water got cold, he got out them out of the tub. He dried her off with a towel before drying himself. He dressed her in his boxers and wife beater, whilst he wore his boxers and a shirt.

"No, Jazzy. I need to feel you," Bella scolded pulling off his shirt, "Wow, I am surprised you had boxers," she said looking at herself, "I was starting to think you always went commando."

"And how would you know that Miss Bella," he asked with a raised eyebrow. He put Bella in the bed and she snuggled closer to him.

"Because every time your shirtless which I try and do as much as possible. I look at your trail and v go into your pants because I have always wanted to follow but I never see any underwear," she said slamming her hands over her mouth, "I did not just say that!"

"I think you did Miss Bella," he smirked, "Anything else you want to say?"

"I love your bum," she said reaching over a squeezing it.

"And I love you, now sleep Isabella," he said kissing her lips.

"Night Jas, I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : So what did you think of the lemon?**

**Was the 'smexy time' good enough for your TrueSkye ;)**

**Was it good? It was the first one i have written**

**Reviews please:)** **I really would like to know how to improve it, you can even PM me if you want:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Vampire Tears ****_by Smiles-to-Smirks._**

Chapter Eleven

It had now been eight months since Bella and Jasper officially got together. They were now cuddled on their bed whilst Bella read her book and Jasper played his new guitar. Peter and Char had bought it as a gift when they went back to Texas for two months to collect some things from their home.

Bella couldn't keep her eyes on the book, she kept looking up to watch Jasper play his instrument, his long slender fingers plucking at the strings as he hummed to the tune. And all she could think about was him using his fingers for other uses and she couldn't concentrate. Jasper could feel her lust and his knowing smirk graced his lips.

"What you thinking about sugar?"

"No… no... nothing Jasper," she stammered looking back down at her book.

"Doesn't feel like nothing darlin'," he said appearing in front of her and putting the book on the bed. Bella gulped and looked into his now golden eyes. She was proud of him, he had done amazingly well these past eight months. He was so much happier now with his new diet and you could see it. He smiled more and he was able to control his gift a lot better.

"Darlin' you cannot sit there in your little short shorts that barely cover your fine ass and your very low cut tops and your fuck me cowboy boots doing that fucking sexy biting lip thing whilst projecting lust and call it nothing." Bella blushed and looked down so she didn't have to see that damn sexy smirk that she knew he had on his face, "Now Isabella lets find out how far down that blush goes," he said pouncing on her.

He pushed her back and pulled off her shirt reveling her breasts, "I think it stops under this offensive clothing," He said ripping her bra apart from the centre, finally allowing her breasts to break free. He slid down her body to her shorts kissing and nipping down her flat stomach. He pulled them down to find she had no underwear on.

"And you said I was the one who always went commando," he growled kissing her lower lips.

"Please baby, too many clothes," Bella said pulling his shirt over his head and lifting her feet up to the pockets of his jeans. She hooked her toes in his pockets and pushed them down, "Your commando too Mr. Whitlock," she smirked licking up his erection.

He lifted her up and she sank down his member with a hiss. He waited until she had adjusted and then lifted her back up and she sank back down. She continued to ride him whilst winding her hands into his curly hair bringing his mouth down towards her breast.

"Jaa... Jasper! I'm cumming," she shouted, he reached down and squeezed her clit with his thumb, causing her to scream out. He soon followed afterwards as her walls clamped around him milking him dry.

"I love you Bella," he muttered pulling her towards him and placing a peck on his lips

"I love you too Jazzy."

"Bella? Can I ask you something darlin'?"

"Yes," she said turning to look into his beautiful golden eyes.

"Well... I was wondering what you thought about becoming a vampire... only if you wanted to though," he muttered quietly looking anywhere but into her eyes. Despite being with the Cullens for eight months, Jasper still felt insecure about his role in the family and always expected rejection, "I just don't think I could exist without you anymore. You are my life Isabella." He said looking up into her chocolate eyes and placing his hands either side of her face.

She could feel him projecting his love to her, as well accidentally projecting his hope and fear. She knew it was fear of rejection. Reaching out she closed his eyes, rubbing her hands down his eyes lids, to his nose and down to his lips just like the first time they made love. He sucked in her fingers and teased them with his tongue, "Jasper of course I want to be a vampire. I want eternity with you, and not even that is long enough," she blushed.

"Are you sure? You know I cannot give you everything. I can't give you kids or a normal life but I promise to love you every day."

"Yes Jasper, I don't care about the having children as long as I have you and our family," she said pulling Jasper's face towards her, "I love you and you are who I want to spend the rest of eternity with."

"FAMILY MEETING! JASPER GET OFF BELLA NOW! THERE IS A FAMILY MEETING," Peter screamed.

"Come on darlin' lets go see what the fucker wants," he said getting dressed.

* * *

><p>The whole family gathered around the table in the dining room. Peter sat at one end with Charlotte in his lap whilst Esme and Carlisle sat together at the other end. Rosalie was sat next to Esme with Emmett stood behind her and Edward next to her with Alice on his knee.<p>

"Major, some bad shit is going down," Peter said as Jasper sat in his chair next to Peter, with Bella on his lap.

"Peter language."

"Sorry Esme but there is going to be a lot of swearing. So you better be careful Miss Bella. He might stand up in his chair again and we don't have time for what happened last time," he winked, causing her to giggle.

"Captain report."

"Yes Major. Well Alice had a vision. Some of the Volturi are coming down to see if Miss Bella has been changed yet as she is 18 and that is when the Cullens agreed for the change."

"Who are the Volturi? I don't know of any Volturi?"

"Ah yes, Maria would not allow us to tell you about them either, as newborn armies are illegal. They are three men who rule the vampire world. There is one rule, not to let the humans know about us. Carlisle lived with them for a decade and befriended them. When they learnt of Isabella knowing about vampires they allowed her because Carlisle were their friends. But she must be changed when she is eighteen."

Jasper wrapped his arms tighter around Bella's waist, "Don't worry darlin' its going to be okay. I won't let them get you."

"There is more Major. And you are not going to like it, so put your face in Isabella's neck and breath her scent."

Peter was acting serious and not his usual childish self so Jasper did what he asked. He placed his face into Bella's neck and kissed it.

"Well my knowing shit is telling me they are going blackmail us."

"What with?"

"We don't know but a few members of the guard will be here tomorrow. And I am tellin' y'all. You need to stay out of sight."

"Why? I need to protect my Isabella. She is my mate and I will protect her," he growled and stood up placing Bella on his back.

"Yes but they might use you to get to her, they believe she may be gifted. So stay out of sight," Carlisle ordered.

"I am the Major and you will not order me or my mate to do anything. I have had enough of that from Maria and I will not submit to anyone anymore," he growled.

Bella jumped off his back and made his way in front of him. Grasping his face in her hands, she forced him to look at her. His eyes were pitch black and he was showing his true vampire. He would be frightening to anyone but her and she knew he wouldn't hurt her. She closed his eyes whilst running her hands down his face and outlining his lips, "Jazzy, it is going to be okay. They will not hurt me but they may hurt you. You need to stay out of sight. Just stay in the bedroom I will be fine with Pete and Char. Trust me, I love you." He opened his eyes and they were gold again.

"I love you too darlin' but promise me if something bad happens you will let me deal with it?" he begged looking from her to the rest of the family, "Please, I don't want anyone to get hurt and they might as well add to my collection of scars than give you any to ruin any of y'alls perfect skin. Even you Yoda," he smirked at Peter trying to lighten the conversation.

"Yes Emo," he smirked back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Vampire Tears ****_by Smiles-to-Smirks._**

Chapter Twelve

The Volturi had recently been under a lot of stress. They had been payed a visit from a very pissed off Maria, a newborn army leader in the South. She had been sending the Volturi some talented newborns for the guard in exchange for her to continue her army but her Major had gone missing.

She wanted them to do something about it or she would have to stop sending them new guard members. Her Major trained the best of the guard so Aro was eager to find him too. He wanted him back for him to continue training the newborns.

They had recently had a fight with the Romanians and lost some guard members and now they had sent some to the Cullens to check up on Isabella Swan. So there were not many around. He needed Maria's Major back and quickly.

* * *

><p>The Cullens and Whitlocks were waiting impatiently in their house for the guard to come. Bella and Jasper had not seen each other since the meeting the previous day, as they needed to get his scent off of her. Jasper was in the basement lying on their shared bed. He didn't want Bella to be up there without him, he wanted her downstairs with him. Safe.<p>

"5 Minutes!" Alice called out. She was scared as she could not see the outcome of this meeting but she was hoping for the best, even if it meant that Bella had to be changed. But she could not get rid of the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Everyone was pacing around feeling anxiousness. Suddenly a blanket of calm surrounded them and they all sighed.

"Thanks Jazz, I love you," Bella muttered knowing he could hear her and Jasper sent his love back to her.

"There here."

Three volturi members walked into the house with the black hoods of their cloaks pulled up. The middle one dropped his hood dramatically raising a hiss out of Peter and Charlotte. He was tall and muscular like Emmett with short black hair.

"Felix," they both hissed.

"Peter and Charlotte Whitlock what a surprise. It's been years. Where's your Jasper? I know he would love to see me too," he laughed.

"He isn't here, he went off on his own."

Felix lifted an eyebrow, he knew they were lying. Where ever the Major's precious Peter and Charlotte were he would not be far behind. He would have to inform Aro but that didn't matter right now.

"Isabella, nice to meet you again," he said picking up her hand and kissing the back. He sniffed at it and smirked, "Ooo hasn't the Major been busy? Naughty, naughty Whitlock. Maria will not be pleased. I wonder if we can get you out to play."

Jasper was sat on the basement's stairs sitting by the door when he heard Felix enter the house. He watched through the keyhole listening to every word they were saying. He despised Felix, he was one of the newborns that killed his parents and he would not let Jasper forget it. Felix made his life with Maria even more miserable than it would have been without him.

"I know! Lets have a trip down memory lane. We can start at the beginning. Where would that be? Oh yes, Mama and Papa. Mummy and Daddy. Your mother was a beautiful women Jasper, delicious actually. One of my favourite meals. I remember her screams as my sharp teeth impaled her skin. And all the whimpers she made when I plunged into her hot little pussy. She was nice and tight, just how I like them," he groaned, reliving the moment.

"I remember the blood that dripped down her head because my powerful pounding had caused her to hit her head on the table, where your little unconscious body lay. But I guess you wouldn't remember that, you were knocked out after all. Not that you could stop me. You were always a pathetic weak human." He was trying to anger the Major and he knew he was succeeding and soon he would come out. But not before he shamed him in front of his new family and brought back every single one of the memories Jasper tried very hard to forget.

"How about the first time Maria bit you? You would remember that now wouldn't you? You did deserve it. Refusing to fuck her. Naughty," he tutted, "You were thirteen Whitlock, old enough. She is your mate and Mistress after all and you should do everything she tells you to. You learnt your lesson though. Did you enjoy her fucking you tied to that chair? Isn't she good at it? I know she is and so do you. You did after all, fuck her almost every day. But she did have to give you that viagra when you were human. Pathetic. Couldn't even get it up now, could you?" Peter and Charlotte hissed at him. This was the first time they had heard anything about this.

"That's enough Felix," Charlotte snarled trying to escape Peter's arms that he had wrapped securely around her waist.

"Oh so you didn't tell your lapdogs that she fucked you at thirteen? What about when she drank from you? Did you tell them that? Or even the time she injected you with venom and you started to change before she sucked it out of you and did it again. You did have delicious blood after all, couldn't waste her little blood bank. She let me have a taste once. Pity, I didn't get to finish you."

Jasper was gripping at the stairs in order to stop himself from blowing his cover. He wanted to go in there and rip Felix apart slowly. But he knew he had to stay were he was. He promised his girl that he would only come if there was danger.

"Do you remember when you let Bree escape? She was a beautiful girl, wasn't she? Long brown hair and an innocent little face. She was also a very good lay. By letting her escape you also got her killed, typical. But don't worry, you have killed thousands, one little girl doesn't matter. She enjoyed her punishment anyway, just like you enjoyed yours. Didn't you Major?" he smiled, "I made them y'know? The whips and chains. I had them soaked in Maria's venom. Her venom does have a particularly nasty sting to it. Do you remember the feel of them as they hit against your vampire stone back or the time she did it against your human back? She had to try it out on someone and you were the first person she thought about. I bet you did enjoy it, you sick fuck. They caused some big scars though, you scarred freak."

Peter tightened his hold on Charlotte as she tried to attack Felix again. She remembered all the times she would find Jasper passed out on the floor in his shack with thick long whip marks carved out on his back and chest whilst covered in his own blood. She hated that he was reminding Jasper of the torture he went through and telling the Cullens things he wanted to keep from them. Jasper didn't want to see the pity in their eyes. He couldn't cope seeing that.

"I know you are here Jasper. I can smell you," Felix snarled, "The heat of the texas sun and spices. That's your smell. Your father smelt of fresh grass and cigarettes. But your mother was delicious, she had the best tasting blood I had ever tasted. She smelt just like your girl here. Strawberries and vanilla. Actually, I think I might even have to have another taste to remind myself of that special night," he grinned dragging Bella towards him and putting his face dangerously close to her neck.

Jasper slammed out of the basement door. It hit against the wall leaving an imprint of the door handle on Esme's walls. His eyes had turned black and his hands clenched and unclenched at his sides. His lips curled up towards his teeth and he let out a roar. He looked the definition of terrifying. He looked like a vampire.

"Maria has been looking for you," Felix spat.

"Let go of my mate," Jasper hissed, stalking towards him.

"Jane, will you do the honors?"

Soon pain, that rivaled the change, ripped through his body and he fell to the floor. He curled into the fetal position trying to escape the pain, but it wouldn't leave.

"JASPER!" Bella screamed.

"Pathetic little Jasper," Felix teased, kicking Jasper in the back, "You were always a weak one, always begging. Pathetic."

Jasper couldn't let this pain take over him, he needed to check his mate. She could of been hurt. She needs him. He took the pain he felt being sent from Jane and sent it back to her. She hit the ground with a thud as a scream ripped through her body. She released Jasper leaving herself panting for the unneeded breath on the floor.

"Don't you fucking do that again bitch or I will rip your fucking head clean off your shoulders," Jasper snarled whilst running over to Bella checking for injuries, "Are you okay darlin'?"

"Yes Jasper, I'm fine," she replied whilst Jasper gave her little kisses all over her face.

"It gives me great pleasure to tell you this Jasper. Alec just informed Aro of our... situation," Felix grinned, "You have two options. You come with us or the girl dies."

"Okay, I will go with you," Jasper spat.

"No! You can't take him!" Bella begged turning too Jasper, "Jazzy you can't go, please I need you."

"I can't let you die either sweetheart," he said as Felix grabbed hold of his arms, twisting them behind his back, "You will be safe here darlin'. Don't worry about me. You will all be safer with me gone."

"I made these too. Just for you Whitlock, do you remember them? Venom does wonders for your skin," Felix winked as he clasped the handcuffs around Jasper's wrists. They were covered in venom and Jasper hissed at the contact. He could already feel them burning and digging into his skin but he had to hold in his pain for Bella.

"I love you Bella," he said staring into Bella's chocolate eyes as he was dragged out the front door and thrown into a car by Felix.

"I love you Jasper," she whispered breaking down in tears as she watched her reason for living being dragged away from her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : like my Cliffy?;)**

**That was for you Dizaster, for asking so nicely :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Vampire Tears ****_by Smiles-to-Smirks._**

Chapter Thirteen

Aro had gotten word that Felix had captured the Major and he was ecstatic. He had never met Major Jasper Whitlock and he was due to be at Volterra any minute now. He had always wanted to meet him and he wondered what he would look like. He never wanted to look into Maria's evil twisted mind as he knew that he wouldn't like what is in it, but he was curious about the Major's.

"Master Aro. Major Whitlock, Felix and the twins are here," Gianna said.

"Send the Major and Felix through."

He was sat in his chair with Marcus and Caius either side of him. Caius did not care about the Major at all but Marcus was curious. He had heard so much about him through Aro and wondered how someone could have gotten like that.

He expected a man to walk through the door all proud and evil but he didn't see that. Instead he saw a broken boy being dragged in chains like a traitor to the gallows. Marcus had the gift of relational empathy and could see an extremely strong mate bond pass through Jasper. He could tell Jasper was heartbroken, most likely due to being taken away from his mate. He knew those feelings too well.

"Well done Felix, but you can take those handcuffs off, I hardly think the Major will bite anyone here," Aro laughed. Felix obeyed and took off the handcuffs leaving a dark red, deep ring round Jasper's wrists for where the venom had sinked into his skin. Jasper hissed out at the pain, rubbing his wrists.

"Come forward Major," Aro ordered holding out his hand to touch Jasper.

"Why? What are you going to do?"

"I only wish to read you child. I can read your memories with one touch."

"You won't like what you find. So I wouldn't."

Aro didn't listen he touched Jasper and gasped. He saw a blue eyed Jasper sitting with his parents reading poems and laughing. Then the night Maria ruined his life. He saw her taking him and locking him in the shack for years. He saw him being punished and being forced to have sex with her and him growing powerful and strong. He saw his change and his first feed. He saw him controlling the newborns and being forced to give pleasure to his Mistress. He saw more torture and him having to kill newborns that were out of use and the Major in battle. He saw him freeing Bree and him being told to kill Charlotte. He saw him running away with Charlotte and Peter. He saw him sinking more into his depression and finding the Cullens. He saw Edward sending him horror and him running away. He saw him falling quickly in love and how deep his love ran. Then he saw him being brought here because his lover was threatened. And then he let go.

"Haha," he laughed mockingly, "The Major here, took down Jane. That was amusing to see. Nice to know someone could knock her off her high horse. The only other person that could do that was Isabella Swan. She was not even effected by the pain at all. That certainly angered our Jane."

"You tried to hurt my Isabella?" Jasper hissed.

"Felix go give the Major a bedroom now."

"Yes Master," he replied dragging Jasper out of the room.

"And I think you should know Whitlock, you only have one mate and that is Maria," Aro hissed back.

Aro turned to his brothers and told them what he saw in Jasper's mind. Caius still didn't care about Jasper. Whereas Aro only saw the power in him and was eager to give him back to Maria for more newborns. But Marcus saw the love and the torture and wanted to help. And he knew how to help.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Jasper was sat on a bed in a small room. Apart from the bed it also had a bookshelf and a simple bathroom, but he liked it. It was plain and simple, unlike his life. He was reading his poem book when there was a knock at the door.<p>

"Jasper? Can I come in? It's Marcus."

"Yes sure you can Sir," Jasper replied getting up to unlock the door.

Jasper felt like he could relate to Marcus as he could see that he had suffered the loss of a loved one, just as he felt he might loose his Isabella.

"How can I help you sir?" Jasper asked.

"Don't call me that Jasper. I am Marcus," he said reaching out his hand to shake his hand.

"You aren't going to read my memories are you? Because you won't like them. I told your brother that but he didn't listen to me," he grimaced, backing into the room.

"No, I am not a mind reader, but I do have a gift. My gift is relational empathy. I can see bonds between people."

"Can you see mine?" Jasper looked up in hope.

"Yes and you have the strongest bond with your mate I have ever seen. Who is your mate?"

"Isabella Swan," Jasper smiled.

"Wow, Isabella Swan. She is very beautiful and she has a heart of gold and loves unconditionally. You are very lucky to have her."

"I know... I was... but... she will hate me now. I left her." He felt defeated.

"In order to save her life Jasper. Now I have to tell you something and you better remember this but I cannot tell you why, but it's important for your future," he said before he whispered something into his ear.

Jasper didn't understand what he meant. He was so cryptic, like Alice. He was about to ask what he meant, but when he looked up and he was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Vampire Tears ****_by Smiles-to-Smirks._**

Chapter Fourteen

Aro summoned Jasper to the great hall the next day. He didn't know why but when he entered through the double doors he was greeted by a screech and a powerful slap across his face. He knew who it was without even looking up, he used to have these slaps all the time.

Maria.

He reached up to touch his cheek and felt his venom dripping from his fresh wound where her nails had dug deep into his skin. He then looked up at her. His golden orbs meeting her red fire eyes.

"Jasper fucking Whitlock! You are _mine._ You don't run off with the Captain and his pet. You are mine. You belong to me," she snarled ripping his shirt off and pointing to his changing scar on his neck. She turned him around and licked her fingers, encasing them with venom. She then proceeded to carve a giant 'M' into his back as he hissed out in pain. She branded him. Scaring his body with her mark once more.

"And that is just the beginning," she snarled into his ear, "Thank you Aro. For bringing _my_ Major back to me. The newborns will arrive shortly after _he_ gets back to work, where he belongs."

She attached venom enveloped handcuffs to his wrists and pushed him out the door. On his way out Jasper passed Marcus and he mouthed, "Remember what I said young one." But Jasper still didn't understand what he meant, how could he? Why were vampires so cryptic?

Maria covered his face with a bag so that he could not see and dragged him out Volterra into a car and drove. They drove for hours and at one point he could have sworn he was on an plane but then he would feel the vibrations of the car moving again.

Maria had taken him to her new camp in Texas. She had a newborn drag him into the shack, that he had in the previous camp and she tied him to the same chair he had been tied too so many times before. Maria took the shack whenever she moved camps; she kept it for her Major. It was his home.

Jasper was in the shack alone with Maria, blind and shirtless whilst tied to a chair. Fantastic.

"Now my Major you have been very naughty so you must be punished," she whispered whilst dragging her hard fingers up and down his chest, "But first you must give me pleasure."

She pulled the bag off of Jasper's face and slowly started to take her clothes off. Jasper looked away from her, he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to sleep with her but he also didn't want to be punished.

"Look at me my Major. Or I will gouge your eyes out," she snarled gripping his chin and pulling him towards her. Her naked body climbed into his lap and she straddled him. Reaching in between them, she unbuckled his pants and pulled out his cock.

"Please don't Mistress, I don't want to," he pleaded.

"How dare you refuse me. I know all about this human whore you have," she spat, "I have my best men surrounding that house in Forks right now and if I want I could ask them to attack at any moment."

She was lying to him but he didn't know that. Jasper knew she was ruthless and would believe her to do things like this. She had before.

"Don't please!"

"You love her don't you?" she screeched, "You have fallen in love with our food. That is disgusting." She stood up and pushed his chair over, causing him to topple on his back with it.

She looked at her pathetic Major and then got an evil glint in her eye. She reached for his pants and ripped them off him, leaving him naked and vulnerable.

Raking her eyes up and down his body, she took his foot in her hands and slowly started to tear his foot from his leg. The screech of ripping metal filled the shack. The noise buzzing violently in his ears as he tried to hold in his scream.

"This will teach you to run from me. That bitch won't want you back when I am through with you."

For the rest of the month she tore his limbs off and reattached them, to only tear them off again.

She had started the process again.

Because Isabella Swan fixed him.

Maria had to break him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Vampire Tears ****_by Smiles-to-Smirks._**

Chapter Fifteen

It had been a year and a half since Jasper had been taken. Aro had called the day after Jasper was taken, to tell the family that Jasper had joined the Volturi Guard and no-one was allowed to see him ever again. Even his mate.

Aro never bothered with the Cullens about turning Bella into a vampire because he knew she would refuse to do it unless Jasper did himself. She would then come to Volterra and find out he is not there. He couldn't risk her finding out that Jasper was in fact with Maria, as Bella was his true mate and would stop at nothing to get him back. His guard were more important than love after all.

But Bella blamed herself for being human. If she had been a vampire then there would be nothing to blackmail them with. Everyone tried to tell her that they would have found a way anyway but she wouldn't listen. Then they would say that the Volturi most likely just wanted Jasper. But she hoped that was not the case.

Everyday she sat by the phone as if he would call at any minute. She slept in his clothes until they didn't smell like him anymore. And she didn't eat. She ended up dropping out of school because she was incredibly depressed and she would barely talk to anyone.

Bella had thought about going to the Volturi many times to find him, but every time she tried someone always stopped her. There was always an excuse or reason for her not to go.

_'He will be back when he can.'_

_'He will be fine, he is the Major after all.'_

_'He wouldn't want you to get hurt.'_

_'He will be back when his sentence is over at the Volturi.'_

_'You might get yourself killed then there was no point in him going at all.'_

_'He went for you to stay here.'_

* * *

><p>Bella was in the house with Charlotte and Peter when there was a knock at the door. She jumped up and ran to the door hoping to see Jasper on the other side. But it wasn't Jasper, it was Marcus.<p>

"Hello dear," he greeted.

"Where is Jasper?" she whispered, her throat sore from crying, "What have you done to him?"

She began to cry and dropped to the floor only to be caught by Charlotte.

"I am here to help you Isabella. Please, may I come in?"

They nodded and stepped back and walked into the living room with Marcus following quickly behind. Peter and Charlotte sat down on the sofa and pulled Bella between them. Marcus sat on the sofa opposite them and studied their bonds. He was amazed at how strong all their bonds were, especially Bella's.

"You must be Peter and Charlotte," he started, "I recognise your bonds. I have relational empathy. You have strong bonds with Jasper. But you Isabella, you and Jasper have the strongest bond I have ever seen. The strongest mating bond ever. It's amazing, because you are not even a vampire."

"I will only have Jasper's venom flowing through my veins."

"I am sorry I have only come now, but I thought that someone would have told you where Jasper is by now. Where he really is," he said looking up at Bella.

"You... you mean he isn't in the guard?" she stuttered.

"No."

"Then where is he?"

"Texas. With Maria."

"We have to get him out of there."

* * *

><p>The Cullens and Whitlocks arrived outside the camp two weeks later. Marcus had found out the location of Maria's latest camp and they had planned to ambush it. Peter and Charlotte had trained the family hard, in case they had to fight and now it was time to break Jasper out.<p>

Peter had no scent and his scars would help him blend in so he was going in first to find Jasper whilst the others hid in the surrounding forrest. As he entered the camp he located Jasper's scent and followed it to the same shack Jasper had been living in almost his whole life.

Peter entered the shack and found Jasper lying on his front on a bed. He was wearing brown cargo shorts that hung low on his hips with no shirt. He didn't have his cowboy boots on anymore and instead was bare foot. Lots more scars were collected on his body and a giant M scratched onto his back that went from his shoulder blades and into his pants.

Peter hissed at the pain he knew Jasper would of felt, causing Jasper to jump up and pounce on top of Peter. He had his hands on either side of his neck ready to rip his head off when he realised it who it was.

"Peter?"

"Yes it's me Jas," he replied looking up into his eyes. They were red again. Jasper went for 7 months without feeding until Maria threw a bleeding child at him and he snapped. He couldn't stop himself.

"I'm sorry Pete, I didn't mean to attack you. I just need to keep my guard up and I didn't smell you," he said feeling ashamed. He climbed off Peter and helped him up.

"I am so sorry Jasper, we were told you joined the guard and we couldn't see you. Marcus came and told you where here with Maria. The family are in the woods just outside of here," he said hugging Jasper to his chest.

"I can't leave Peter. She will kill my Bella. She had newborns surround the house and only has to call them to kill Bella. And I am a monster again, I have drank human blood. She won't want me anymore. Just go Peter before Maria gets back."

"Major?" Maria called out.

"Shit Pete, get under the bed." Jasper said whilst pushing Peter towards the bed and standing in front of it, trying to block the view from Maria.

"Majoorrr. There you are," Maria stalked towards Jasper. She brought her face up close to his and scratched hard down his abs causing Jasper to hiss from the pain. She pushed him hard and he fell back on the bed. Maria climbed on top of him and unzipped his pants whilst licking up his chin to his ear. This happened to Jasper daily now and every time he ended up begging for her to stop.

"Please Mistress, I told you that I don't want to do this," he whispered.

"Oh Jasper, you used to love this," she said bringing his cock out and pumping it up and down.

"Please Mistress I don't want to do this," he pleaded. He felt ashamed that this always happened to him and especially with Peter under the bed he couldn't let her do this.

"But Jasspurrr," she purred into his ear whilst sucking his ear lobe into her mouth, "You love this."

"Please Mistress. Don't. Please. I don't want to."

Peter had heard enough of her and shot out from under the bed dragging Maria off and locking her arms behind her back. He hated that Maria always forced Jasper to do things that he didn't want to do, especially this. He was glad he could finally put a stop to it.

Jasper stood up and zipped himself back up and nodded towards Peter in thanks. But then someone else walked into the shack. Another Maria.

"Oh, I wondered where my Captain was," she winked at Peter, "Do you like Jack? Isn't he great?" They both looked towards the Maria that Peter had in his arms as she morphed into a huge man that resembled Felix. He quickly spun around locking Peter's arms around his back.

"Sorry Major," Peter whispered low whilst Jack lead him outside.

"Follow me my Major," Maria purred whilst bending down and attaching a chain around his ankle.

Maria led him to the area which he trained the newborns. All of the newborns were in a huge circle and as they walked up to them, they all divided like the red sea revealing his family at the centre.

All of them. Peter and Charlotte his best friends forever. Carlisle and Esme his new Mama and Papa. Emmett and Edward his new brothers. Alice and Rosalie his new sisters. And his beautiful Bella, his mate. And some of those newborns were getting awfully close to his beautiful Bella.

He ran over to were the newborns were edging towards her and he hissed causing them to cower back. They were shocked, why would the Major protect the human? The Major was ruthless and a killer, he didn't save humans, he only killed them. But by protecting Bella he turned his back. Bella began to sob at the giant M causing him to turn round and swoop her up in his arms.

"I am so sorry Jasper," she said whilst wrapping her legs around his waist.

She grabbed his hair and pulled his mouth towards her. He ran his tongue along her lip asking for entrance and she obliged. Their tongues darted out in search for each other battling until she allowed him to win. He sucked her tongue into his mouth causing her to moan and pulled back, putting his head in her neck. Placing her gently down on the floor, she tried to pull his head back to look at his face. He allowed her but he closed his eyes so she didn't see his red fire eyes.

"Open your eyes Jasper."

"I'm sorry darlin'. I tried. 7 months but I couldn't," he cried out whilst opening his eyes.

"I don't care. They are still golden to me and I love you," she replied whilst running her fingers intimately under his eyes.

"I love you too sweetheart," he smiled breathing in her scent.

"Aww isn't it sweet?" Maria mocked as she pulled on the chain that wrapped around Jasper's ankle making him fall to the floor. Suddenly each of his family had a newborn behind them holding onto their arms and Maria had hold of Bella.

"Let go of her. Or I will fucking burn your wrinkly ass bitch."

"Try then. This is my army, they answer to me. I could just have them to attack you."

"Oh but I trained them, their loyalties lie with me. Anyone here who wishes not to die back away now. Or die a painful death at my hand."

Nearly all of them backed away but eleven.

"Your funeral," Jasper shrugged as he turned to the huge newborn now holding onto the chain. Jasper kicked his foot backwards making the newborn fly to the ground but only for the chain to be caught by another. Jack.

Jack morphed into Jasper as he mimicked Jasper's voice perfectly, "Please Mistress. Don't. Please. I don't want to." Causing Jasper to take a step back.

Peter was angry. Jack was showing everyone Jasper's weakness and making him feel ashamed of himself again when it wasn't his fault. First Maria then Felix and now Jack. He was tired of this. Tired of everyone picking on Jasper, thinking he was the weak one when he was the strongest fucking person alive.

"Don't listen to him Jasper," Peter called out, "Fight your demons!"

Jasper sent lethargy to the newborn holding Peter and to Jack causing him to release Jasper's chain. They both leapt onto Jack and turned him to purple smoke.

Together they ripped the chain off Jasper's leg and leant up against each other's back back, just like the old times.

"Glad to know you have my back Captain," Jasper smiled.

"I always got your back Major."

"One," Jasper smirked.

"Two," Peter smirked back.

"Three," they both roared together.

Jasper sent lethargy to all the newborns who didn't back away before, causing them to drop to the floor and release his family. Together Peter and Jasper ripped them apart quickly whilst his family burnt the pieces.

When they were all dead, Jasper looked around for his Bella, but she wasn't there.

"Bella," he cried out.

"They might be all afraid of you _my_ Major, but I am the one with _your_ Isabella. So you are afraid of me," Maria was at the tree line of the forrest with Bella in her arms, "I am glad you kept her human, I was hungry for a snack. Did anyone tell you she smells like your mother? Strawberries and vanilla. Mmm. Yum." She asked as she sunk her teeth deep into Bella's throat.

He watched as Bella's little pink lips parted in a gasp at the realisation of Maria's sharp teeth piercing her skin. Jasper dashed forward across the field in hope to save her. He pulled Maria off Bella as Bella hit the floor. He started to rip and tear Maria's limbs off and throw them around in every direction. Saving her head for last.

"It's too late Jasper. You may kill me but I killed your mate. It's all your fault and you will be alone forever!" she cackled as he bent down and tore her head off with his teeth. He picked up her head by her hair and threw her across the field and towards the newborns who all dived for her.

Jasper ran over to where Bella lay on the floor and put his ear to her chest. He listened for a heartbeat but he couldn't hear one.

"Carlisle!" he wailed in panic, "Carlisle! Please, I need you!"

Carlisle darted over to Jasper and looked at him in confusion he was too busy burning the newborns and presumed Bella was safe with Jasper. Jasper looked back towards Bella as Carlisle's eyes widened in shock. He picked up her arm and placed two fingers on her wrist, trying to feel a pulse. Then her other wrist, then her neck and finally her heart. But there wasn't one. No matter how many times he checked or where he checked, there was no pulse. He shook his head side to side in agony and looked back up at Jasper and then back to the family who stood only meters away from them, waiting for Bella to get up.

"She's gone."

All the women burst out in dry sobs whilst they clung to their mates. Each of the men had trembling lips as they tried to comfort their mates when they also wanted to weep. None of them could believe it. Their little Isabella. Their baby human with a heart of gold and loved unconditionally was dead. Gone forever.

Jasper picked up Bella's lifeless body in his arms, her hand falling limply at her side. He walked through the training area and into the camp. Past his sobbing family who were all holding onto their mates in comfort. Past the curious newborns that cowered away from him in fear. Past the fires that surrounded him of the burning bodies he and Peter killed in order to try and save his mate and family. He walked into the shack and lay her gently on the bed that had been his for the past year and a half.

The whole family gathered inside the small shack where Maria had taken Jasper's human life and now it was to be the place where she had taken Bella's too. Jasper crawled into the bed next to her body and leant over her body. He looked into her chocolate eyes that he once couldn't help but get lost in, but now were lifeless. She was now lost in her own eyes because he failed her. Jasper failed to protect her and he promised he would protect her and keep her safe.

He placed his fingers at the side of her head and caressed her face down towards her eyes, closing her eyelids for the last time. He followed his usual path down her nose and across her lips where he continued to trace her lips with his fingers hoping she would wake up and her little pink tongue would dart out and suck his fingers into her mouth. He traced her lips hoping she would wake up from her deep slumber.

But her little pink tongue didn't dart out because they couldn't anymore. They couldn't because Jasper had failed her. And failing caused her to loose her life. Bella died because Jasper couldn't stop Maria.

"I am so sorry darlin'," he muttered, hugging her limp body to his chest, "I am so very sorry Bella."

He pulled away from her and pecked her on the lips that had started to turn blue. Tears fell from his eyes. They dripped down his face and off his chin, onto Bella's clothes staining his cheeks on their journey down.

He looked back up to his family thinking of what to say. He wanted to say sorry for failing Bella, for failing them but he couldn't speak. They gasped at his tears because vampires can't cry. It was impossible otherwise everyone else in that tiny little shack would be crying along with him. But the tears continued to fall from his eyes telling the family things he couldn't speak out loud.

Because Jasper was crying.

Because Jasper was crying real tears.

Because Jasper was crying real tears, as his lover had died.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Did anyone cry or nearly cry?** **Review please;] Reading back on this, yes I am a bitch TwilightAddict71484 and I am taking pleasure in that I made you all cry ;) mwhahah. joking. love you lots like jelly tots :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Vampire Tears ****_by Smiles-to-Smirks._**

Chapter Sixteen

The family left Jasper alone with Bella. He rocked back and forth like a mother rocking a child to sleep. And his tears didn't stop.

As he clung to her body, lots of memories swirled around him;

_"No you listen to me Jasper Whitlock. You can do this. Believe in yourself." _

_"No Jasper, you wont be eating human. My family is vegetarian. They only eat animals. Please trust me Jasper. You can do this."_

_"Stupid dazzling vampires."_

_"You're beautiful."_

_"I will show you mine, if you show me yours."_

_"Take them off yourself Major."_

_"I love you"_

_"I don't care. They are still golden to me and I love you."_

Bella believed in the stranger more than the stranger believed in himself. She built up the trust between them and helped him into a new way of life, a better way in life. She made him laugh for the first time in years. She shocked him over and over again whilst building up his confidence and telling him things which only few people knew and he was brave enough to do the same. She accepted his past no matter and tried to make him forget about it everyday with her love and kindness. Bella gave him her first time and trusted him to look after her. She gave him her love and didn't let him forget it, loving him unconditionally despite slipping back into his old diet.

But now she was gone and she wasn't coming back.

But Marcus' last words whispered to him in the back of his mind. Taunting him. Reminding him.

_"In order to save her life Jasper.'_

_"To save her life," _Jasper whispered looking down at Bella in his arms, realisation flowing through him.

He then sang Marcus' words into her ears like a lover whispering a love poem.

"_the vampire who cries,  
>when his lover dies,<br>is a vampire who has been through much.  
>the heavens will call,<br>as his tears fall,  
>but his lover will rise again."<em>

Then he heard one of the most beautiful sounds in the world. A heart beat. It was weak but as he sang the poem more and more it got louder and louder. Faster and faster.

He sang the words like a prayer, begging for her to wake up, over and over again.

Then he heard her beautiful voice.

"Jazzy I think your broken. First you faint and now you cry," she giggled.

"Bella. I am so so sorry darlin' please forgive me I love you so so much," he cried out as he squeezed her to himself.

She pulled back and knotted her hands into his hair dragging his mouth against her own. He rolled over pulling her on top of him. He sucked in her bottom lip into his mouth and softly bit down causing her to moan. She ran her fingers down his bare chest whilst he rubbed his fingers across the bottom of her pants and across her ass.

Then they heard a scream. Emmett.

"Carlisle! Esme! Help! I need to bleach my eyes. I saw Bella and Jasper and it was HORRIBLE. My innocent sister should not be doing anything like that! HE HAD HIS HAND ON HER ASS!" he screamed whilst shaking Carlisle by his shoulders.

Then something must have clicked inside his head.

"BELLA'S ALIVE!" He screamed running around like a headless chicken, "And she is on top of Jasper! Quick we need to go save her innocence."

They all stumbled into the shack disrupting Jasper and Bella who were kissing again.

"Hi guys, I think Jasper's broken. He has fainted twice and now he's crying and he just can't stop," she giggled pulling away from his chest and looking up at her family.

"I am just so happy darlin'," he smiled, the tears still falling from his eyes. He rubbed her chin between his thumb and fingers as her brought her face back down to his to only have her dragged off.

"BELLY!" Emmett screamed jumping up and down, "I love you. Don't do that to me again young lady, you scared me." He pouted.

"I don't know what happened, one minute I blacked out and the next I was in Jasper's lap with Jasper singing and crying. I am sorry to have scared you," she said reaching up and kissing his cheek and walking back to Jasper.

Jasper reached out and pulled her back into his lap.

"Bella, you died," he told her.

"No, don't be silly I must of fainted."

"No Isabella, you had no blood in your body. Maria killed you and Jasper saved you," Marcus informed her as he entered the shack, sitting down next to her and Jasper.

"My mate had a gift. She was kind of like Peter, she just knew things but then they would be passed on as legends. She had told me that one day I would meet a boy with a terrible past, full of hate and death. And he would wish to be free of it. When he escapes from his past he finds true love. But his past comes back for him and he has to go back to save his love."

"When I heard of the Major, I thought of a ruthless killer who took pleasure in death around him. But when I saw you, you being dragged into the great hall with your golden eyes and hands in handcuffs. I could see the boy in you, the child," he said patting Jasper's shoulder.

"And I knew that you were the one my Didyme talked about. You would be the crying vampire and you would save your lover's life because you, Jasper Whitlock, deserve happiness. You deserve happiness out of anyone."

_the vampire who cries,  
>when his lover dies,<br>is a vampire who has been through much.  
>the heavens will call,<br>as his tears fall,  
>but his lover will rise again.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN : did you like my ****_poem?_**** i wrote it myself :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Vampire Tears ****_by Smiles-to-Smirks._**

Chapter Seventeen

Jasper and Bella had been left alone after Marcus told the family about the legend. However Emmett decided to stand outside the shack on guard.

"Emmett, I don't care whether you are stood outside or not I am going to fuck Jasper's brains out right now."

Emmett squealed and ran away causing Bella to giggle.

"So Isabella? What was that about fucking my brains out?" he arched his eyebrow.

"I think its about time this shack had some nice memories, don't you Major?"

"I do Miss Swan," he growled playfully whilst rolling on top of her.

Leaning forward, he brought their lips together sending tingling sensations through both of them. Pulling his lip between her teeth she gently bit down causing him to moan out in pleasure.

"I love you Jasper Whitlock," she whispered against his lips.

"I love you too Isabella Swan," he whispered back pressing their lips back together.

Slowly, he ran his hands from her waist and up to her hair, tangling his hands within it. He licked across her lip and she opened her mouth, their tongues searched for each other eagerly.

Jasper pulled away, allowing her to breath, and gave her little kisses along her chin and down her throat. He sucked on his favourite point on her neck, her pulse point, and sighed. He was thankful to hear the beat to her heart. The beat that also beats for his.

She ran her fingers up his sides and onto his abs, caressing them with her love as he purred. He reached between them and unbuttoned her top, pulling it off her beautiful shoulders. He kissed from her lips down her throat and across her shoulders. Leaning towards her breasts, he kissed them and unclasped the front clasp.

"Beautiful. I love you Bella."

He kissed his way down her breasts towards her skirt. Unzipping the back of it slowly, the sound of each click of a tooth bouncing off the walls.

"Rip it off now!" Bella squirmed.

"Demanding?" he smirked, "I love it!"

He tore off the skirt, revealing her red panties and kissed her mound. He whispered an apology before he ripped her panties off also.

Bella tangled her hands in his curly blonde hair and dragged his lips up to hers. She ran her fingers from his head and down his back towards his pants. Unbuckling his belt and popping open the button she looked down and smiled into his mouth.

"Commando Jasper? Some things don't get old do they?" she giggled and pushed down his pants and grabbed hold of his shaft pumping him up and down.

He reached forward, grabbing the back of her neck and pulled her towards him. Pulling her lip in between his teeth, he sucked on it causing her to release a moan. Running his fingers from her neck and down her back he caused her to shiver and relished in the moment, so happy he could still get that reaction from her.

He crawled down her body, kissing anywhere he could reach and licked up her folds. He inserted a finger whilst massaging her breast with his other hand. He pumped his fingers inside and curled them up towards her navel. Leaning down, he sucked her clit into his mouth and bit down causing her to scream out his name and her toes to curl.

He grabbed hold of his member and stroked her up and down her folds, teasing her. She squirmed around on him, trying to sink down until he finally let her. He waited until she was adjusted and then thrusted. Standing up, he wrapped her legs around him and pressed her up against the wall hitting a new spot inside her.

Slowly he rocked his hips up to Bella's. Both of their moans mixed together as they both edged to release. He reached between themselves and made slow circles on her clit.

"Let go darlin'. I am here now. I wont leave you again," he whispered into her ear as he squeezed her clit between his fingers causing her walls to clamp down around him and they both falling over the edge, moaning each other's names.

"I missed you Jasper, I missed you so fucking much," she cried whilst kissing all over his face with little pecks.

"I know baby and I am here now baby, I am here now. I missed you too," he carried her over to the bed and lay her down. He walked around the room and fetched her clothes, dressing her back in her bra and some of his boxers as her panties and skirt were now unrecognisable.

He bent down underneath the bed to find one of his shirts for her to wear. Bella rolled over and traced the M on his back.

"Jasper? What happened?"

He found a shirt and placed it over her heard. He pulled her arms through the arm holes and trying to ignore the question.

"Jasper?"

He found a shirt and his shorts and put them on.

"JASPER WHITLOCK! If you don't look at me I will have Peter come in here and kick your ass! And you know my Petey will do what I want!"

"Fine. She branded me."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't want to know Bella."

"Please Jazz."

"She wanted to humiliate me so she branded me. It makes me her property, her claim on me. It's her dunces hat that I have to wear forever. She wanted to make me feel undesirable, dirty and used. She did it to me and didn't let me wear a shirt. She wanted everyone to see that I was hers. She wanted you and the family to see it and know that you wouldn't want me anymore."

"But Jasper. I love you," she whispered whilst sitting down next to him and placing his head in her lap. She stroked his hair with her hand, comforting him, "I will always want you."

"And I love you too."

"Come on Jas. Lets go home."

* * *

><p>Bella and Jasper sat cuddled on the plane ride home. Neither of them wanted to be separated as they were frightened of the other disappearing. But they both knew they needed let go.<p>

"Jas, I need to go speak to Marcus," Bella said whilst kissing him on the lips.

She walked over to Marcus who was staring out of the window at the clouds.

"Hello Isabella."

"Hey Marcus."

"Is he going to be alright?" he asked looking over at Jasper. Jasper showed no emotion on his face, but stared blankly out the window, not focusing on anything.

"I hope so."

"We need to put an end to the Volturi."

"Why? They are your brothers."

"What happened to Jasper was illegal. Branding is illegal."

"WHAT?"

"Yes and its been illegal for some time now. Decades ago some Vampires used to do this to other vampires. They were seen as slaves. But the Volturi made it illegal to brand others when they abolished slavery. Yet Aro watched as Maria did it to Jasper and didn't stop her. I am ashamed of my brother because this is not the first time he has not stopped something. He has put himself before the law. Now he must be stopped."


	18. Chapter 18

**Vampire Tears ****_by Smiles-to-Smirks._**

Chapter Eighteen

They arrived home the next day and Jasper asked to speak to Carlisle and Emmett, so they went to Carlisle's office.

"How are you Jasper?"

"I am fine thanks sir, they have healed now."

"I am incredibly sorry son. We thought you would be safe in Volterra."

"So Jazzman, what did you want to talk to us about?" Emmett asked.

"Err, I wanted to ask... to ask... permission to ask your daughter for her hand in marriage sir and your sister Emmett," he stammered pulling at the collar of his shirt and looking towards the floor.

"Jasper will you please look at me?" Carlisle asked. Jasper lifted his head, but wouldn't look Carlisle in the eye. Jasper was ashamed of his red eyes and that he killed more humans. He didn't want to see the disappointment in Carlisle's eyes, "Jasper it does not matter what colour your eyes are, I still think of you as my son."

"Really?" Jasper was shocked and he looked into the golden eyes of Carlisle.

"Yes Jasper. I heard you say that you didn't feed for seven months before you were practically forced fed. I am so proud of you Jasper Whitlock. You are the bravest man alive and I would be honored to really consider you a part of this family. You have my permission to marry my daughter."

"Thank you Sir," he smiled, "Emmett? I know... I know I may not be the best person for your sister and I would understand if you said no..."

"Shut up Jasper."

"Okay sir, thanks anyway." Jasper turned and walked out the room. He could understand why Emmett wouldn't want to marry his sister. She is amazing and he is just a scarred freak like Felix said whereas she is beautiful and deserves much better. He opened the door and there stood Edward.

"Excuse me please."

"No," he grinned his crooked grin.

"Darn it Edward. Why do you always get in the way?" Jasper sent him humor causing him to laugh and drop to the floor.

"Jasper. Stop now. Stop thinking that shit about Felix. You are not a scarred freak and you do deserve happiness out of everyone in the whole world. I don't know how you can't see this. You haven't even listened to Emmett. He only wanted you to stop insulting yourself."

"Yeah dude, I was going to let you marry my sister. But if you hurt her I will kick your ass."

"Really!? Thank you!" he smiled.

"Wow, Bella was right," Edward smirked.

"I was right about what?" she asked as she walked towards Jasper.

"Jasper can get high."

"I know! He is just so cute when he does that. Come on Smiles lets go get you fed."

Jasper ran up to her and threw her over his shoulder and playfully slapped her ass causing her to release a squeal.

* * *

><p>Jasper ran with Bella until they reached the meadow where they had first talked. He gently laid her down on the floor and kissed her lips, then ran off.<p>

"Stupid dazzling vampires," Bella muttered as she heard Jasper's beautiful laugh surround the meadow.

Jasper came back half an hour later and found his beautiful angel had fallen asleep. He leant down next to her and ran his fingers down her forehead, down her eyelids, down her nose and to her lips. Softly, Jasper pressed his lips to Bella's causing her to smile.

He pulled back and lay down next to her, entwining his fingers with hers.

"I think the first time I saw you, I fell in love with you," he broke the silence and rolled on top of her, "I saw your beauty and expected you not to even give me a second look. I felt your love and expected it not to be directed towards me. But when you said those four words, 'You can do it' I started to believe in myself."

He stood up and reached out for her hand. She grabbed it and he pulled her up and close to his chest.

"When you held out your hand for me in the bedroom, I took it and I don't know why but I am glad I did."

Jasper knelt down on one knee with Bella's hands clasped in his own.

"Isabella Swan, I love you with my everything. Will you please do me the honors of becoming my wife?" he asked whilst reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a small black box. He popped open the lid and placed it in her hands.

"Wow, the ring is beautiful Jasper."

"It was my mothers, Peter and Charlotte got it for me when they went back to Texas. So Bella? Will you marry me?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Vampire Tears ****_by Smiles-to-Smirks._**

Chapter Nineteen

Bella stood nervously behind the doors with her arm hooked with Carlisle's.

"Everything will be fine Bella. When you go through the doors focus on only Jasper and everything else will fade away. Trust me."

Bella nodded but she still could not stop being nervous. What if he said no? What if she falls? What if he isn't there? What if she says the wrong name? That is what happens in the movies. Jasper sensed her emotions from the other side of the door and sent a wave of calm and confidence to her.

"Thanks Jasper," she whispered.

Suddenly, music was played by Edward at the piano and the doors swung open. Charlotte walked down the aisle followed quickly by Rosalie in their beautiful red dresses. Bella and Carlisle walked out after and everyone gasped. She looked beautiful in her simple white dress, that her amazing wedding planner Alice found for her.

White pews lined up on each side of her with beautiful red roses on the end. Each pew were filled with friends and family of the Cullens. But Bella only had eyes for Jasper, who was smiling adoringly at her. A big smile broke out on Bella's face as she looked at her handsome Jasper in his suit. Peter and Emmett stood proudly next to Jasper, watching their little baby sister walk up the aisle to her destiny.

Finally reaching the front, Carlisle placed Bella's hand into Jaspers and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a handshake to Jasper's.

Then Bella and Jasper turned to the minister.

Everything went blurry from then on. All they could remember saying was 'I do' and then the mind-blowing kiss following swiftly afterwards.

After the ceremony they made easy conversation with their guests, full of congratulations and hugs and kisses. But they were both itching to leave.

Charlotte and Peter gave a beautiful speech about Jasper growing up and all the mischief he got up to with Peter even when he was just a boy. They both got a couple of slaps to the side of the head by Char when they didn't stop giggling like little school girls over something they did in the past.

Emmett then gave his speech, which had obviously been Googled and ended with him warning Jasper to treat his sister right or he would answer to him. Followed by a his fist punching his palm showing how the Big Bear is tough.

The day was amazing but the evening was even better.

* * *

><p>As soon as the wedding was over, Jasper sped off with Bella on his back.<p>

As a gift, Esme and Carlisle had built a little cottage besides the river. It was a beautiful two story white cottage with a wrap around porch. The windows had shutters made of wood painted black like an old fashioned house. But neither of them had time to look around inside as Jasper dashed upstairs and into the bedroom.

The walls were white with a glossy wooden floor. The bed was king size with a puffy white duvet that Bella sank into as Jasper placed her down on top. Her head lay on silky purple cushions and she looked up to the ceiling their was a black crystal chandelier with candle replicas as lights.

On each side of the bed were side tables with pictures of the Cullens and Whitlocks and finally Jasper and Bella together.

Jasper crawled on top of Bella and placed soft kisses along her shoulders and up her neck causing Bella to release a moan.

"I love you Mrs Whitlock," he whispered against her neck.

"I love you Mr Whitlock."

She grabbed his red tie and dragged him up to her face. Their lips touched and he dragged his tongue over her bottom lip. Opening her mouth, both their tongues battled for dominance whilst Jasper ran his hands up her sides and Bella untied his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. She scratched down his chest causing his chest to vibrate as he purred and unzipped the back of her wedding dress.

Pulling off her dress, he revealed her black lace bra, panties and garter that she had put back on after Char caught it. Jasper licked his lips as Bella unbuckled his pants and dragged his trousers down his legs revealing no underwear again.

He caressed her skin down her back as he unclasped her bra and pulled the straps down her soft arms. Jasper kissed back up to her arms and to her neck where he sucked on it, to leave a mark. Softly he scraped his teeth down her neck and to her panties, where he nipped at the sides causing them to fall off. Jasper then proceeded to kiss down her leg and to her thigh and untied the garter with his teeth.

Cupping her breasts with his hands, Jasper softly palmed them as she moaned out loud. He pinched at her nipples whilst kissing and licking down her stomach. Bringing one hand down, he cupped her mound and spread her legs. Licking her folds up and down, he inserted his hard, cold tongue. He thrusted in and out of her and pinched her clit causing her to scream out in pleasure.

Crawling back up her body, he sucked on the mark on her neck and positioned himself at her entrance and pressed inside. Thrusting in and out, Bella scratched down his chest hard causing him to hiss. They quickly found their release together.

Jasper quickly pulled out and sat up. He picked her up and placed her legs on either side of his thighs. She sank down on his member whilst facing him. Her lips kissed up his chin and towards his ear. She sucked and nibbled on his lobe and whispered to him.

"I want you to bite me."

"You sure darlin'?" he panted.

"Yes."

"What if I don't stop?"

"I believe in you."

She moved up and then sank back down onto him causing him to groan. Slowly they made love whilst kissing each other. They reached release slowly and Jasper kissed down from her lips across her jaw and down her neck.

Bella cried out, "Now baby."

He sunk his teeth into her soft skin as an orgasm ripped through both of them. He pumped his venom into her throat and once finished licked over the mark to close it. Then he bit her wrists and thighs, trying to get as much venom into her body.

Jasper pulled out of Bella and then snuggled up to her in hope to ease her pain that he knew she must be going through.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : This was the house I was picturing btw img4 . my home ideas i/2009/05/1898394-porch-xl . jpg**


	20. Chapter 20

**Vampire Tears ****_by Smiles-to-Smirks._**

Chapter Twenty

Bella lay there silently cuddled up to Jasper. She didn't want him to know and feel that she was in pain so she held in her screams. Unconsciously she had blocked Jasper from her feelings and he didn't know what to do. He was frightened that something was going wrong as this had never happened to any of the other newborns when overseeing their change. But he was distracted by a knock on their front door.

Jasper growled as he sensed two males. They were too close to his vulnerable mate.

"Major it's me, Peter. And the Doctor," Peter said calmly. But this only made him growl louder.

"Son, we need to see Bella. I need to check if she is all right. Alice told us what happened. And I am proud of your control son, but please Jasper, let me see my little girl."

Jasper whimpered and looked back at his beautiful girl. He had changed her into a tank top and shorts and tied her hair up and away from her sweating face. She looked like she was sleeping rather than going through the torturous pain of the change.

He plodded down the stairs and towards the door and opened it to see his second in command with Carlisle. Jasper waved them in and they followed him upstairs and into the bedroom.

"I can't feel her Carlisle! And she hasn't screamed or anything," Jasper shouted as he paced at the end of the bed, "She just lays there and does not move."

"I think it's her shield son. I have already told you we think she is gifted. She blocks Edward from her mind so she probably is blocking you."

"But why would she block me?"

"She is a selfless creature Jasper," Carlisle said calmly, as he wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead, "She probably doesn't want you to feel her pain."

"But I want to help her. I want to feel her."

Bella heard their conversation as the fire flowed through her veins. She did not realise that she was blocking Jasper and heard the desperation in his voice. So she mustered up all her love for him and pushed it towards him.

He stopped pacing and sped over to her. Pushing her hair behind her ear and stroking her cheek he asked, "Can you hear me Bella?"

Bella couldn't reply. If she tried to talk, then she might not be able to hold in her cries. She wanted it to be over but she had to do it so she could be with Jasper forever.

Jasper climbed into bed with her and cuddled her body to his hoping to cool her body temperature down. Looking up at Carlisle and Peter, he noticed the sadness emitting from them.

"Peter?" Jasper questioned.

"Major."

"What are you hiding from me? There was another reason you came here wasn't there Captain?"

"Yes Major."

"Well spit it out then fucker!"

His eyes widened. He knew he had to tell the Major but he didn't know how. He didn't want the Major to be angry with him but he would be worse without knowing. After all, honesty is the best policy.

"You have to go to the Volturi immediately, otherwise they will take your Bella," he replied trying to look as submissive as possible.

Jasper jumped from behind Bella and grabbed the collar of Peter's shirt, pushing him up hard against the wall.

"Why?" he hissed.

"No-one knows, but I know that if will be bad. But you need to go for Isabella."

Jasper released Peter and stepped back. He looked back at his Bella with pure sadness and love on his face. He didn't want to leave her but he has to do it for his wife. He smiled at the word wife and looked at Carlisle.

"Promise me Carlisle. You will look after my wife if something happens to me. Make sure she doesn't follow me or do anything stupid. And tell her I love her."

"I promise son."

"Thank you father," Jasper smiled a sad smile.

He felt Carlisle proudness as he walked out the door and out of the house. He walked a human pace to the Cullen's. The whole family was gathered on the porch. Alice slowly walked towards him and handed him a plane ticket and his luggage. She kissed him on the cheek and gave him a small smile.

He got into the taxi that was called for him and twiddled the plane ticket between his fingers. The plane ticket that Alice got for him. He looked down at it and then he noticed.

One-way ticket to Volterra, Italy.

* * *

><p>"Ahh Major. You are here, I guess you got my invitation," Aro glared as Jasper walked through the doors escorted by Felix, Jane and Alec.<p>

"Yes. Now what do you want? I need to be with my mate. She is in the change. So why did I have to come?"

"We are inviting you to join the guard."

"No thank you. Now I am leaving."

"No you're not Major. You killed Maria, who was a member of the Volturi and we need newborns for the guard. As your punishment you must train our newborns. Felix arrest him," Aro ordered.

Felix came up behind Jasper with a grin on his face. He couldn't wait to torture Jasper Whitlock just like the way he knew best. Placing his giant hand onto Jasper's shoulder, he caused Jasper to shudder in disgust.

"Felix," Jasper spat, "Get your grimy hands off of me."

"Jasper," Felix smiles, "How's Bella?"

"Fine."

"Are you sure about that?"

Jasper pictured Bella dead at the hands of the Volturi. But he must trust that Carlisle looks after her, like Carlisle trusts him. He ran towards the door but Felix tightened his powerful grip on him.

"Pathetic. Always running away aren't you Major? I thought you were a warrior not a pussy," he whispered into his ear.

That's when Jasper lost all control. The Major took over and grabbed onto Felix's hand, flipping him over his shoulder. He threw him across the room whilst tearing off his arm in the process and into one of the thrones, smashing it to pieces.

Shock and fear went through Felix as he looked at his twitching arm that lay still in Jasper's hands then looked back up at Jasper. His eyes were completely black as he stared down at Felix. He had finally got the Major to come out, just like he had always threatened to do.

Felix jumped up but Jasper was too quick, he ran behind him and twisted his other arm around his back. Jasper pushed him over towards Aro and forced him down onto his knees. He twisted his other arm clean off and threw both of the arms at Aro.

Slowly Jasper moved his hands up to the side of Felix's neck. He grinned an evil grin at Felix as he wrapped his hands around his neck. A look of horror took over Felix's face as realisation coursed through him. Jasper looked back up at Aro as he ripped Felix's head from his body. The sound of tearing metal, vibrating in his ears.

Jasper kicked Felix's body to the floor and took out his lighter from his pocket. He spat on the corpse and dropped the lighter on his venom. Felix's body slowly burnt and producing the standard purple smoke as Aro just stared at him in shock.

Then everything went black.

The witch twins dragged Jasper to the dungeons underneath the castle. Alec kept his gift working on Jasper by cutting off his senses. He could not feel, hear or see anything. Together they clasped him in handcuffs to his wrists so that he was suspended in the air.

They stripped him of his clothes and took out the Volturi branding ions.


	21. Chapter 21

**Vampire Tears _by Smiles-to-Smirks._**

Chapter Twenty-One

Bella woke up two days later, with one word that dared to escape her lips.

"Jasper."

She sat up incredibly fast and looked around the room in search for him.

Eight vampires stood in the room but there was no sign of her scarred hero with the golden halo.

The males stood protectively in front of her, waiting for her to snap into regular newborn behavior. But Bella only giggled like a child and leant sideways on the bed, waving at their mates behind them.

Bella looked at all the beautiful vampires in the room, but the one who stood out was Peter. She jumped up rapidly and walked over to him at her new vampire speed.

Curiosity got the better of her and she reaching her hand out for his arm. Slowly, she traced an individual scar that had sneaked out from underneath his long sleeve shirt. Peter attempted to step back, but being a newborn, Bella was too quick for him and she grabbed onto his wrist. Lifting up his sleeve, she traced the scars that had been engraved harshly into his pale arm.

"You are not afraid, are you Sweets?" he asked calmly.

Bella shook her head, "Is this what Jasper is like?"

"The Majors are much worse, newborn," a tiny, blonde girl hissed from the doorway, "But his are still disgusting non the less."

The family turned around quickly to see the witch twins and Marcus enter through the bedroom door. No-one had even noticed their arrival as they were to shocked and focused on Bella's unique newborn behavior.

Suddenly, a blanket of smoke drifted over everyone from Alec's fingertips. It enveloped their bodies, drifting into their ears, nose and mouth turning everything to darkness. They dropped to the floor, immobilised each with a look of horror to their faces.

But the smoke to seemed to bounce back off of Bella leaving her confused and standing with her families' lifeless bodies around her.

"Alec. Jane. Take the two vampires of the South," Marcus ordered whilst pointing to Peter and Charlotte, "I will take Isabella."

The twins picked up the bodies of Peter and Charlotte and threw them over their shoulders and ran out the room.

"Come my dear. I wont hurt you," Marcus said honestly whilst reaching out for her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Aro has ordered your presence in Volterra and I have come along for your safety," Marcus frowned and lifted up a pair of clean handcuffs, "I need to put these on you but I have removed the venom so that they wont hurt you, you only have to pretend that they do."

Bella stretched out her hands in front of her as Marcus clasped the shiny metal around them. He placed a supportive hand on her shoulder knowing that she could break free if she really wanted to, but trusted her not too. Together they walked out of the house and into a car and drove to the airport leaving the rest of the Cullens behind.


	22. Chapter 22

**Vampire Tears ****_by Smiles-to-Smirks._**

Chapter Twenty-Two

Bella walked into the great hall with Marcus beside her, hands still bound in the chains that did nothing but act as a ruse for Aro.

She watched as the twins walked ahead of her and dropped the two unconscious Southerners in the Throne Room. Together they lay like rag dolls on the steps that led up to the small raised platform where Aro and Caius were sat on their thrones.

With a click of his master's fingers, Alec's control over them ceased and they awoke to the sight of feet.

Grabbing hold of his mate, Peter stood up quickly and placed Char behind him.

"Hello Captain, your Mistress has told me lots about you," Aro greeted, his hand stretched out before him.

"Where is he you son of a bitch?"

"That is no way to speak your leaders, boy!" Caius hissed at Peter, from his seat behind his brother.

A deep pain spread throughout Peter's body abruptly and his knees buckled beneath him. He called out in agony towards Char, whilst Caius reminisced in the sound.

"Now, now child," Aro spoke sternly towards Jane, "You must put an end to that."

When the pain ceased, Char helped Peter up and together they took large steps backwards, never turning their backs to the Kings, until they reached Bella and Marcus.

"Aro," Bella grimaced.

"What a beautiful young vampire you have to turned out to be Miss Swan."

"It's Mrs Whitlock now, Aro. Where is my husband?"

"Twins, my dears. Please will you bring out the Major."

Hand in hand, the twins left at a speed that would normally be a blur to Bella but now she could easily follow each and every step taken. Anticipation spread throughout her at the thought of seeing her new spouse with her vampiric eyes, but soon dispersed at the reality that met her.

Whilst Alec held the left elbow, Jane held the right. Together they brought the body through the large double doors, his bare feet scraping slowly across the floor, and into the throne room. The scarcely clothed vampire was discarded on the steps before the three Volturi thrones and at the feet of Aro.

He was only wearing black boxers, but his body was enveloped in various markings. Some marks fresher than others, as there was still lots of venom oozing from one particularly nasty bite mark on his bicep where another vampire must of bitten him.

Char cried out when she saw Jasper as he lay unmoving on the steps.

Bella wanted nothing more than to run to him and comfort him, but the gentle squeeze of her shoulder by Marcus told her not to. She used all her strength to stay put, allowing only her eyes to roam her mate's body seeking for any other marks.

Her eyes searched his back and found just above the branding mark and inbetween his shoulder blades a single word. The word had been etched into the skin by an ion enveloped in venom. An ion that had only been placed there for a few seconds the day before. But those few seconds had been enough to leave deep white grooves in the skin to spell out the word TRAITOR.

Aro clicked his fingers once more but Jasper still lay unmoving. Bella looked towards Alec as he smirked at her.

"I call upon the Whitlock Covern of Bella Whitlock, Charlotte Whitlock and Peter Whitlock to witness the sentencing of Jasper Whitlock for which he has found guilty of treason," Aro called out.

Gasps spread throughout the Whitlocks.

"What treason are you talking about?" Charlotte spoke through gritted teeth.

"The death of Maria and Felix Volturi."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Please review!**


End file.
